


Gods & Monsters

by ittybittykozume



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Aged-Up Yuri Plisetsky, Anal Sex, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Blood and Injury, Blood and Torture, Blood and Violence, Depression mention, First Time, Gun Kink, Gunshot Wounds, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mafia AU, Masturbation, Near Death, Otabek doesn't like seeing Yuri cry, Otabek is 22, Panic Attack, Phone Sex, Recreational Drug Use, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Russian Mafia, Slow Burn, Violence, Yuri is 19, bodyguard otabek, bottom yuri, crying Yuri Plisetsky, i swear to god the ending is happy just bear with me guys, i'll probably add more later, more like skype sex, top otabek
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-31
Updated: 2018-03-05
Packaged: 2018-11-07 10:27:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 27,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11057034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ittybittykozume/pseuds/ittybittykozume
Summary: “Yuri, I’m sorry this is all my fault. I made a promise to you and I couldn’t keep it. This wasn't supposed to happen. I’m sorry, I’m so so fucking sorry...”Yuri Plisetsky is the grandson of the infamous godfather Nikolai Plisetsky. When tensions begin to rise again between the Plisetsky family and the Nikifrov family, Yuri is assigned a new personal bodyguard named Otabek Altin. Yuri takes it upon himself to see how far this new bodyguard is willing to put up with him but along the way he realizes that after some time he's no longer taunting Otabek but flirting with him.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kawaiilo_ren](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Kawaiilo_ren).



> Hello hello everyone! So I don't have much to say other than this story is dedicated to @kawaiilo_ren on Tumblr and her creation of the Otayuri mafia au! She's the biggest sweetheart and you all should follow her for super amazing content. I will be creating a playlist for this fic in the near future as I continue this. I hope you all enjoy this and thank you so much for reading! If you have any questions or comments or ideas please feel free to comment them! (Also if you really want to, you can follow me on Tumblr @xmorticiansdaughterx ) I apologize for any typos, I'm super exhausted from a huge convention I was at this weekend and I actually spent most of my night last night writing this. Thanks guys! Enjoy!

_This is stupid, why the fuck am I in here? I just wanted to go into the city and shop, this is so fucking stupid. Nikolai is stupid. Yakov is stupid. Mila and Georgi are fucking stupid. I just-_  

“Yurochka, get your feet off my desk. I’m not going to tell you again,” Nikolai said in a rather bored tone. Yuri looked back at him with a challenging look but quickly let it drop as he watched the old man rub his temples. “Listen, if you just sit quietly and pay attention to what I have to say this’ll be over soon and then you can leave, okay?”

“...Fine,” Yuri muttered, looking down at the floor as Nikolai sat up, pushing papers around on the large mahogany desk before folding his hands and setting them upon the desk, seemingly muttering to himself under his breath. 

“You know what’s been happening between us and the Nikifrov family, correct?” Nikolai waited for a response as Yuri sat there stubbornly before nodding in acknowledgment of the current ongoing predicament. “Alright, then you’ll understand why I’m assigning a new bodyguard to you. He is to be with you at all times, even in the house.” 

“Woah what?! You’re shitting me right? I can’t even be left alone in my own fucking house?” Yuri yelled as he sat up straight. Nikolai didn’t even flinch as he watched Yuri, letting him go through his little tantrum before speaking again. 

“It’s just until this all blows over, which will hopefully be soon. Don’t you try sneaking out of the house again. After what happened last time, we can’t afford to have that happen again. They’d be sure to kill-” Nikolai stopped talking as the large doors to his office flew open, Mila coming in with Georgi on her heels.

“Sir, there seems to a meeting of importance that your presence is requested at in the city. A car has been pulled up to the front for you but we must leave now,” Mila said, glancing over at Yuri who only scowled at her. 

Nikolai nodded in understanding, rising from his chair as he looked at Yuri.

“Send Mr. Altin in and have him acquainted with Yuri here. Mr. Altin already knows his job so we can leave,” He said, walking out from around the desk as he headed to the door. Mila nodded as she quickly disappeared from the room and Georgi took his place near Nikolai. “I’ll be back soon, Yurochka. Be nice to Mr. Altin.”

 With that, both Nikolai and Georgi disappeared from the door frame and Yuri sat there alone, the only sound being the chirp of a few birds outside and the low hum of the air conditioning that was on low throughout the whole house.

“You’ve got to be fucking kidding me...” Yuri said sarcastically as he stood up, kicking at Nikolai’s desk as if it would create any satisfaction in the current situation. “Dumb piece of shit, I don’t need a fucking bodyguard...”

Jus then there was a light rap of knuckled on the door and Yuri groaned loudly. 

“Whaaaaaaaat....” The blonde groaned as he turned about but instantly froze. The dark eyes that stared back at him caught him off guard as well as the rather fit build of the man standing, and almost filling, the door frame. 

“Might want to close your mouth before you catch flies, Yuri!” Mila said, peaking around from the man’s shoulder and smiling widely. 

“Shut up, you hag!” Yuri grabbed a pen holder from Nikolai’s desk and chucked it in Mila’s direction. She squeaked and ducked behind the new bodyguard who moved both Mila and himself out of the way just in time to miss being with the projectile object.

“Yuri, you should remember that first impressions are important,” Mila said with a wink before patting Otabek on the shoulder and making her way do the hall to attend to other matters. Yuri stood still practically seething as he bit down on his tongue, his glare turning to Otabek who didn’t seem fazed by anything that had just happened, not even in the slightest.

 “My name is Otabek Altin, I’ll be your new bodyguard. It’s an honor to work for you and your family,” Otabek said, bowing his head slightly. Yuri regained his composure as he stared at the other.

 “I want to go out,” Yuri said sharply, crossing his arms over his chest. Otabek quirked his eyebrows up slightly before nodding.

 “Alright, I’ll have a car brought up to the front for you.” Otabek said before leaving the room. Yuri let out a breathe he didn’t know he had been holding and let the room, going to his own bedroom to change.

 He searched around his his closet, pulling out a few items and tossing them on his largeking sized bed. He wouldn’t be caught dead in an outfit that was worth less than ten thousand dollars, just his personal preference for a normal shopping day. The blonde smirked to himself as he grabbed his favorite pair of black Miu Miu heels and a shirt that showed the entirety of his back, wondering how his new bodyguard would react to the rather feminine way he dressed.

 In the past, a couple of the new bodyguards had refused to go out with him in public, complaining about his attire and saying that it was completely inappropriate. Then again, they weren’t the grandson of the Pakhan of the Plisetsky family and usually their complaining about Yuri’s attire got them a one way ticket to being in hot water with the family.

 Regardless of Yuri being Nikolai’s grandson, he was treated like a mafia boss all on his own. His power in the family was great of course but there were restrictions on what he could and could not do. Everything Yuri did was looked over by Yakov, Nikolai’s underboss, to see whether it would be alright or if it would just cause a problem for the family. Many of the things Yuri did were formed mainly from his rage, so he didn’t get much approved by either Yakov or Nikolai. 

 Throwing on his risqué shirt followed by tight leather pants and a black fur coat, he heard the same rapping of knuckles on the door as Otabek appeared in the doorway.

 “The car is ready and waiting for you,” Otabek informed as Yuri pulled on his shoes and stood up, running his hands through his longer blonde hair and smirking at the other.

 “Perfect, let’s go.” Without another word, Yuri brushed past Otabek and sauntered down the hall, swinging his hips as he walked. Otabek quickly followed the other, pulling the holsters on his shoulders just a little tighter.

 The ride into the center of the city was rather long as Yuri stared out the window, one leg crossed over the other and bouncing lightly as they rode down the streets in a parade of two black Cadillac SUVs. Occasionally he’d look over at Otabek who sat in the seat next to him, his arms crossed loosely over his chest.

 He took those moments to really look at Otabek, to notice the dark brown color of his eyes and the way it looked like there was gold flecks in them when the light hit them just right. He noticed the soft curve of his nose contrasted with the sharp jawline and strong chin. When Otabek turned his head, looking at Yuri he quickly turned his face away.

They sat in complete silence for a couple minutes before Yuri cleared his throat and spoke up. 

“Where are you from?” Yuri asked, still facing the window but he heard Otabek shift in his seat a little.

 “I’m from Kazakhstan.” Otabek said, unfolding his arms as he unbuttoned his blazer to relax a little.

 “Why did you come here?”

 “To find a job, make money that I could send back to my mom and my little sister so they wouldn’t have to worry about not having money.”

 “Where’s your father? Isn’t he supposed to work?”

 “He died when I was little.”

 Yuri stopped talking, he felt just a little remorse as if he had crossed a line. He didn’t know how Otabek felt when it came to personal questions but Yuri didn’t really have a filter on his mouth and said pretty much whatever he thought. He didn’t expect Otabek to speak again.

“What about your parents, Yuri? I’ve only met Nikolai and Yakov but not your parents.” Otabek asked softly. It felt like all the air in the car had been vacuumed out and his lungs no longer worked. It was an innocent question really, when Yuri looked at Otabek he saw the sincerity of the question but that didn’t make it hurt any less.

 He turned away, ignoring the question and opting to going to back sitting in silence for the remainder of the car ride.

 They walked around the shopping centers, Yuri buying whatever he thought he wanted without trying anything on or giving it a second thought and handing the bags to Otabek to carry. They didn’t stay long, receiving word from a few other bodyguards that Nikifrov soldiers were in the area and they should leave immediately. Yuri didn’t put up a fight with Otabek as he ushered him back to the cars and they started on their way home.

 “I was told that you usually like to put up fights with your bodyguards if you don’t want to do things. I knew you didn’t want to stop shopping but you didn’t put up a fight with me, would you mind if I asked why that is?” Otabek asked part way into the drive back. Yuri took a sip from a water bottle, capping it and looking at Otabek for a second. 

 “Dealing with the Nikifrovs isn’t something I enjoy. It’s tiring and...” Yuri started, running his hands through his hair as he closed his eyes. “..it’s more dangerous for me seeing that previous encounters have resulted in the deaths of three of my bodyguards as well as being kidnapped myself and held for ransom.”

 The space between them seemed to become tense as Yuri looked down at his lap, his hands gripping on his coat sleeves tightly. He didn’t like talking about that. Regardless of it happening over a year ago, it still made it hard for him to sleep at night and seeing anyone that remotely resembled Viktor Nikifrov even in the slightest sent him into a panic attack. Oh the joys of living the mafia life.

 “I won’t let that happen,” Otabek said. Yuri looked up at the other, an almost doubtful look on his face. “I promise. I’m here for a reason, I was chosen to be your personal bodyguard for a reason and I’m going to do my job even if it means laying down my own life for yours. Yuri Plisetsky, please believe me that I will do everything I can to protect you.”

 Yuri could only stare in shock at the man next to him, the one practically pledging his whole being to a brat like him. He was never good when it came to things like this, he was always unable to do the whole “feelings” thing. For years he had shut out emotions, ones other than rage, so things like this were hard so he turned to what he did best.

 “It’s not like you’re going to marry me, don’t act like this is some special proposal bullshit,” Yuri spat, turning away from him. Anyone who knew Yuri well enough could tell that there was no real venom behind his words, it was all just a front for something he couldn’t do himself. 

 Surprisingly, Otabek had already caught onto that and sat back in his seat with the smallest of smiles tugging at the corner of his lips. Before starting this job, Otabek had learned a lot about Yuri from both previous and present day bodyguards. Many said he was the worst child they’d ever met, that he was pretty much an embodiment of the devil himself.

 Otabek was a rather neutral person, he didn’t believe one side over the other. He would just take things as they came, he’d learn about Yuri through time and he’d form his own opinion of him. Regardless of the first impression and much else that happened today, he didn’t believe that Yuri was all the bad.

 He glanced over at Yuri who was still staring out the window as the lights of the city flew by, casting yellows and reds over his pale skin and blonde hair. His striking green eyes still stood out regardless of the lack of any real light. 

 Otabek was caught off guard when Yuri spoke up near the end of the car ride.

 “They were killed.” Was all Yuri said, his voice way softer than Otabek had yet ever heard from him. He recalled their conversation earlier in the car, when he had said his dad was dead and then had asked Yuri about his own parents.

 “I’m sorry to hear that, Yuri,” Otabek practically whispered. He didn’t want to speak any louder, sensing that Yuri wanted it to stay quiet and that it was definitely a subject he rarely ever touched on.

 They pulled up to the front of the house but Yuri made no moved to indicate that he wanted to get out of the car.

 “They were both incredibly smart and talented people, many envied them for their wealth and power in the mafia. When I was born it caused more harm than good. Other family’s now had something to use over them and many did. On more than one occasion there were attempts to kidnap me and even more attempts on my life in exchange for money. One night, the Baranovskaya family sent in their soldiers when my parents and I were celebrating my tenth birthday and they....”

 Yuri stopped talking, taking in a deep, shaky breath as his hands tightened around his water bottle. Otabek understood, reaching up and placing his hand lightly on the other’s shoulder.

 “Yuri you don’t have to continue, I understand. It’s okay to stop,” Otabek whispered. He had unbuckled himself and had scooted closer to Yuri, unbuckling him as well. Yuri was stubborn, he wanted to continue but knew it wasn’t smart for him to, not yet anyway. He only nodded weakly as the door was opened for him and he slowly slid out of the car followed by Otabek.

 Nikolai still wasn’t home but the fireplaces in multiple rooms were lit and the house was warm. Yuri made his way to his room, Otabek following him silently as they both entered the room and Yuri dropped his coat on the floor. Crawling onto his bed with all his clothes still on, he closed his eyes.

 Otabek took off his blazer, setting it on the chair in the corner of his room before walking over to the bed and gently taking Yuri’s shoes off and setting them down. He removed Yuri’s shirt as well as his pants before bringing him some of his pajamas from his closet and helping him dress in those.

 “I’ll be here if you need me, Yuri.” Otabek said quietly, pulling the large comforter over Yuri who was pretty much already asleep. He sighed quietly as he made his way back over to the chair in the corner and turned off the lights in the room before sitting down, settling in for a long night and hoping for the best when morning came.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I apologize in advance if this chapter seems a little shorter, it was hard to not go over the set plot for this chapter without writing less than 1,600 words since I wanted to save some stuff for next chapter. If you'd like to follow progress on this fic you can follow me on IG (@pintsizedtitan), Twitter (@ittybittykozume), and Tumblr (@ittybittykozume // that blog is dedicated to this fic and it’s progress and whatnot) . I'm so happy with how many of you liked the first chapter, I'm a little surprised cause I'm always super judgmental of my own writing so I'm hesitant to even write or continue fics but the response I got was really reassuring and super kind. You guys all mean so much to me and just know that you're all the reason that I'm excited to continue this fic for you all!
> 
> Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. A special thanks to my lovely girlfriend for beta reading this chapter for me <3 If you have any questions or ideas of your own feel free to comment them! I love reading what you guys think and have to say! Enjoy!

It had been almost a week since Yuri had been acquainted with Otabek. He learned a lot about him, or rather, he learned that he wouldn’t learn much about Otabek unless he asked but only when he wasn’t busy doing something. It was very irritating to Yuri but he found amusing ways to entertain himself.

While Otabek was off doing other things in the house under an order Nikolai had given him, Yuri would sneak around and watch him. He wouldn’t necessarily call it spying, he considered it an important way to learn about his bodyguard. Observing the Otabek's mannerisms around others and when he was alone.

He’d noticed on more than one occasion that Otabek had tattoos on his hands, nothing too intricate yet it made the blonde wonder if he had others and what they were. His mind even dared to wander as he wondered where they could be.

Yuri had taken to walking about in the house during the evenings wearing rather risqué outfits, one night even daring as far to saunter about in lingerie. Since Otabek generally followed Yuri around the house under the strict order from Nikolai, he was subject to watching the other do so but he never questioned him. Occasionally there’d be a slight raise of the brow but nothing more. Nikolai and Yakov knew nothing about this, most nights they were out in meetings or shut up in Nikolai’s office discussing pressing matters.

Yuri had noticed that he’d managed to get Otabek to blush on more than one occasion while doing his evening routine of strutting about in his lingerie. He smirked as he noticed the pink tint on his bodyguard’s cheeks as he sat on the edge of his bed.

“Take a picture, it’ll last longer,” Yuri teased as he stood up and walked over to his vanity, grabbing his hairbrush and slowly pulling it through his hair. He looked in the mirror at Otabek who only watched him, no sign of emotion not even in his eyes. This disappointed Yuri a bit, he wanted to get a rise out of the other. He’d have to try harder.

He set his brush down, spinning around and looking at the other. They both didn’t speak, Yuri only eyeing Otabek for a second before brushing past him and leaving the room. Like an obedient puppy, Otabek followed.

Yuri made his way down the hall and into the large living room, flicking on a couple lights before disappearing into the kitchen. Otabek stood in the living room, watching Yuri move about with his arms folded over his chest. He leaned against the wall as Yuri came back into the room holding his phone.

The blonde plopped down onto the couch, tapping on his phone before glancing back at Otabek and then returning to the task at hand, whatever that may be. Otabek had removed his blazer hours ago and was walking about still in a white button up paired with black slacks, his usual work attire. His shoulder holsters had been removed but he kept a gun in the waistband of his pants per instruction from Nikolai to keep a gun on himself at all times. He pushed away from the wall, going into the kitchen and grabbing two water bottles before walking back out and pausing.

Yuri was laying on his back on the couch, arm extended and taking a full body picture of the lingerie set he was wearing. Otabek felt his entire face go hot as he watched the other who seemed almost oblivious to him coming back in, save for the tiny smirk that tugged at Yuri's lips. Yuri knew exactly what he was doing and it gave him all the more satisfaction to turn and see how red Otabek’s cheeks were. 

“Do I have to tell you again to take a photo if you really want to stare at me? Or would you rather I send you the ones I took already?” Sitting up slightly, Yuri set his phone down and motioned for Otabek to come over to him. Swallowing dryly, Otabek walked over to Yuri. Reaching up from the couch, Yuri snatched a water bottle from him and laid back down. “Thanks.”

Otabek was just slightly taken back by the action but he let out a tiny breath he hadn't noticed he had been holding. He couldn’t help but watch Yuri continue to take selfies until Yuri thrust his phone towards him. Otabek raised a brow questioningly as he slowly reached for the phone.

“I need you to take a few pictures for me, please.” Yuri said as he stood up, abandoning his water bottle on the couch as he walked towards the large glass double doors that led towards the deck. Flipping on a light switch as he walked outside, the deck was illuminated in millions of tiny, twinkling white star lights. 

Otabek stepped out side, looking in slight awe at the lights. They reminded him of what his city looked like at night when he’d sit on the roof and think about how different his life could and would be, he had always been determined to change things. He was snapped out of his daze when Yuri came back outside, _when did he go back in?_ , carrying a bottle and two glasses with some ice in them.

“Yuri, you shouldn’t be drinking,” Otabek scolded, watching the blonde as he poured the amber liquid into the glasses and set the bottle down on a small table that was placed near the door.

“Oh lighten up, _Beka_ ,” Yuri teased as he shoved one of the glasses into Otabek’s free hand. “Take a fucking sip and get some pictures of me. _Please_.” He pouted teasingly before taking a sip from his own glass and walking over to the railing near the stairs that led down to the lawn. There was a pathway that lead from the bottom of the stairs to a large infinity pool that was lit with color changing lights slowly fading from reds to oranges and so on.

Otabek was stunned for a second, fumbling around with the phone while trying to make sure he didn’t drop the glass in his hand. He managed to set the glass down and started taking a few pictures, hesitantly, of Yuri. 

Yuri acted so natural, posing every so often while sipping on his drink. He was very much a lightweight drinker, Otabek could tell by the soft pink glow that started to appear on his cheeks after only half his glass had been downed. Yuri continued to pose, occasionally giving the camera a smirk or a lusty look with half lidded eyes.

Otabek would be lying if he said he didn’t think Yuri was beautiful, in the most professional sense that is. It was true that Yuri often modeled for clothing brands and Otabek was very familiar with his work but it was different when you got to see the real thing. Sure, in those magazines Yuri looked stunning and absolutely beautiful but in person, well, he didn’t think there was really words to describe it. It was just something you had to see for yourself.

“Mmm, I think that’s enough,” Yuri said, walking up to Otabek and snatching the phone out of his hands. He swayed slightly, giving Otabek a big cheesy smile.

“Aaaand you’re drunk,” Otabek said, managing to catch the smaller male as he stumbled. Yuri giggled as he leaned his head back on Otabek’s shoulder, closing his eyes. 

“And you’re not having enough fun, you didn’t even touch your drink. Maybe _I’ll_  drink it...” Yuri tried to push himself out of his bodyguard’s grasp, reaching for the still full glass but Otabek held him back.

“Nope, come on. It’s time for you to get to bed,” Otabek said as he picked up Yuri and carried him inside. Yuri squealed loudly when Otabek had picked him up but quickly became fascinated by how strong he was. He tried to keep Yuri quiet as they walked down the hall until they passed by Nikolai’s office and Yuri gasped loudly.

“Beka, _Beka_ , let’s go say hi to Nikolai!” Yuri squealed as he wriggled in Otabek’s arms. He held onto the wiggling blonde a little tighter.

“No, Yuri. Nikolai is busy right now, you can see him tomorrow.”

“No, no, it’s okay. I know him, it’s fine.”

“Well I sure hope you know him, Yuri,” Otabek said, letting a soft laugh pass his lips. “He is your grandfather after all.” Yuri’s eyes widened as he looked at Otabek.

“You’re right, he is! That means we can go see him let’s go-” Yuri didn’t finish as he heard Nikolai speak up in his office, most likely talking to Yakov. He sounded rather angry, raising his voice in frustration.

“Damn it, you don’t think I know that? Jesus christ, we’ve lost six men in the past two days. We can’t keep losing men to the Nikifrovs, at this rate the number of our soldiers will be cut in half and we _can’t_ afford that kind of hit...” Nikolai’s voice went quiet as Yuri gasped outside the door. “Yuri? Is that you?” 

Yuri heard the unmistakeable squeak of Nikolai getting up from his chair and he took that moment to slip from Otabek’s arms and stumble into his own room. Otabek disappeared quickly behind him into the room, the door closing behind him right as Nikolai opened his office door to look out and see no one.

Yuri sat on the floor with his back against his bed, running both his hands slowly through his hair. Otabek took a second before turning around from the door to look at Yuri. He walked over and kneeled down in front of him.

“It’s my fault, right? It’s because of me, right? Everyone‘s jus’ trying to protect me but they keep gettin’ killed and it’s my fault...” Yuri mumbled to himself.

“Yuri, look at me.”

Otabek's voice was so soft, Yuri slowly turned his eyes up to stare back into Otabek’s eyes as he tried to focus on the other's words. In his drunken state, the soft tone of Otabek's voice seemed to calm the waves of anxiety that were currently crushing him.

“Everything is going to be alright. I’m here to protect you and I’m going to do my job. Try not to listen in on Nikolai’s conversations, he’ll tell you everything when he knows that what he’s saying is factual,” Otabek continued, reaching up to grab Yuri’s wrists gently and pull his hands away from his hair. He knew that Nikolai wasn’t lying, he knew that Plisetsky soldiers were dying left and right as the Nikifrov family gained more of their own soldiers but right now that’s not what Yuri needed to hear. “Let’s get you in bed...”

Otabek stood up, bending back down to pick up Yuri and gently placing him on the bed. Pulling the covers over Yuri, Otabek sighed softly as he disappeared into the bathroom and came back with a glass of water that he set on the nightstand. 

“Just in case you wake up and you’re thirsty. Again, if you need me I’ll be in here.” Otabek turned away from the bed but was stopped as Yuri grabbed his hand. He turned slightly, looking back over his shoulder at the blonde who was most definitely already half asleep at this point.

“Jus’ make sure...make sure that you don’t...die..” Yuri mumbled, strands of his hair falling over one side of his face as he yawned softly. Otabek gave his hand a small squeeze.

“I’ll try, Yuri...” Otabek whispered but he knew that the blonde was already asleep and that it was a promise no one could ever make in these current situations.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yooooo wow okay this chapter is super long, I don't know whether to apologize or not I got kinda carried away. Anyway! If you guys haven't notice or didn't know, my update schedule is every Wednesday at or around 12am. I just want to thank you guys so much for reading this fic and giving me kudos and commenting. It all really means a lot to me and I hope I can do this fic justice for you all. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter! As always my tumblr is @ittybittykozume, twitter is @ittybittykozume, and instagram is @pintsizedtitan

“You know, I _really_ hate riding in the car with you,” Yuri said as he slipped out of the car and glanced back at Otabek who climbed out behind him, closing the door.

“And why is that?” Otabek asked and he put his hand on Yuri’s shoulder and guided him up onto the sidewalk so they weren’t standing in the street.

“Because you don’t talk," Yuri said in a matter-of-fact tone.

“You don’t either,” Otabek retorted, pulling open the door to the salon. He let Yuri walk inside, following behind him as a bright young girl came up to the younger male and offered him a water. Yuri took it as he sat down in a chair and swiveled around to look at Otabek. 

“Well now we have time, so talk,” Yuri said as a smock was place over him and a brush was run through his hair. Otabek noticed the way Yuri seemed to almost purr at the feeling of having his hair brushed and hands run through it, making a mental note of it just for future references. 

“Alright then, what do you want me to talk about?” Otabek questioned as a chair was pulled up next to Yuri so he could sit by him. Otabek sat down, politely declining the water he was offered as he looked back at the blonde.

“Yourself.” 

It was rather direct, almost like a command but Otabek didn’t question it. In all honesty, he was a little touched that Yuri wanted to know about him. Maybe it was just Yuri being a curious cat and having nothing else to ask or say, but on the other hand maybe he genuinely wanted to know. Otabek took in a deep breath.

“Alright then. Well I was born and raised in Kazakhstan. I have a younger sister named Aliya and she’s ten. My mother’s name is Venera and my father’s name was Alibek. My father worked as a small shop owner with the help of my mother selling little home remedies for illnesses. It was a very small shop but it was very popular in our town because everyone knew each other. The whole town was like one big family. My father died when I was thirteen and Aliya was only one, we didn’t even know he was sick but one day...” Otabek’s voice trailed off as he just shrugged slightly, clearing his throat. 

“My mom tried to run the shop by herself but she had to close it because she had to take care of Aliya since I started going to school to learn English and just get a general education. She was set on me going, wouldn’t take no for an answer. When I got offered a job to work for the infamous Plisetsky family, I accepted the offer right away knowing I’d be able to send money back to my mom and Aliya.” 

Yuri listened to Otabek speak as his stylist remained quiet, trimming the ends of his hair and occasionally moving his head to different angles. Otabek kept his eyes on Yuri as he spoke, watching the way he reacted to what he said.

“I went through extensive training from the day I got here until about a few days before we were introduced. I’ve actually been here for about four months now but it’s nice actually being able to do the job I came here for.” Otabek let a small smile pull as his lips as he looked at Yuri who stood up, his hair stylist having finished and dried his hair. 

Yuri didn’t really know what to say, that whole feeling of “emotional constipation” as Yakov referred to it, kept him from saying anything. Otabek sensed that Yuri had taken in what he had said but was not able to respond. He stood up, putting his chair back from where it had been taken from and walked over to Yuri who gave him a look before walking out.

Otabek didn’t question if Yuri had paid or not, he assumed that there was an agreement in place with most people Yuri did business with that payment was never necessary. They walked down the sidewalk of the busy city street, Otabek staying close to the other.

“Otabek, I’m bored,” Yuri whined, putting on his sunglasses as they continued to walk. The blonde’s heels clicked noisily on the cement, causing people to turn and watch him. It was clear by the look on some peoples’ faces that they knew who he was. Others, mainly guys who clearly didn’t know who he was, smirked and whistled at him. Otabek was unsure how Yuri felt about that, looking at him questioningly.

Yuri was grinning wickedly as he stopped walking, taking off his sunglasses and turning to look at the group of guys who continued to cat call him. He handed Otabek his glasses before stalking over to the guys and walking right up to who he assumed had started it. He smiled sweetly up at him before grabbing the front of his shirt and yanking him down harshly to meet him at eye level.

“You do that again and I’ll personally see to it that you never utter another sound in your pathetic life again, alright?” Yuri said all while maintaining a sickeningly sweet smile that looked so foreign to Otabek that it made his stomach turn. The guy had pretty much seemed to stop breathing, only nodding unintelligently at the smaller boy’s words.

“Good, glad you understand, sweetheart.” Yuri let go of his shirt, patting his chest lightly before swiveling around on his heels and walking back over to Otabek. He grabbed his glasses out of his bodyguard’s open hand before sliding them back on and continuing down the sidewalk. Otabek glared at the group of guys before quickly following Yuri.

Yuri couldn’t help but let out a loud laugh, throwing his head back as he wrapped an arm around his stomach.

“Oh my god, the look on their faces was so fucking great. And yours too!” Yuri said, turning to look at Otabek who had stopped just behind him. Yuri giggled a little before sighing and looking around. “Let’s do something fun. Just walking around the city is boring.”

“Alright then, what did you have in mind?” Otabek asked as he looked at the blonde who was twirling a piece of hair around his finger.

Without saying a word, Yuri smirked as he walked to the edge of the sidewalk and pointed at the Harley-Davidson motorcycle that was parked on the side of the street.

“We rent one of these and ride it around the city,” Yuri suggested, cocking his head slightly as he looked at Otabek with a small pout tugging at his lips. “ _Pleeeaaaase_ , Beka.”

Otabek was speechless at Yuri’s request. It didn’t seem much like something the blonde would enjoy but Otabek wasn’t one to say no to the person who was pretty much his boss, under Nikolai of course.

“Alright then, let’s find-” Otabek started but Yuri cut in, holding out his phone to his bodyguard.

“A place that rents motorcycles, found one already. Let’s go!” Yuri started off down the street, leaving Otabek to huff in slight frustration to himself before hurrying after the other. It wasn’t that he was mad at Yuri, he just didn’t understand how he was so all over the place all the time without having a single care in the word.

Yuri arrived at the shop a good few feet ahead of Otabek who came in, nodding politely at the few people that stared at him when he came in. Yuri had seemingly already picked out the one he wanted to rent, seeing that he was standing next to it looking at Otabek with an expectant look on his face.

“Ah, I see you’ve taken a liking to our Harley-Davidson Street model.” A man with a gruff voice said as he walked up to Yuri. Otabek was quickly by the blonde’s side in a second, looking up at the man as Yuri nodded. “It’s been quite a while young Plisetsky, how’s your grandfather doing?”

“He’s fine. Same as always, hard on others and harder on me.” Yuri said as he shrugged. The man, his name still unknown to Otabek and the relationship between him and Yuri quite surprising, laughed loudly as he stuffed his hands in his pockets.

“Same old Nikolai, he’ll never change. You know he’s only hard on you because he cares about you, kid.” The man put his hand on Yuri’s shoulder lightly before turning to Otabek. “And you must be this young man’s new bodyguard. My name is Josef, longtime family friend of the Plisetsky family.” He stuck his hand out towards the other and Otabek quickly took it in his, shaking it firmly.

“Otabek Altin, it’s a pleasure to meet you.” Otabek said, glancing at Yuri out of the corner of his eye to see that he had climbed onto the bike and was watching the two quietly.

“Well let’s have you sign some papers real quick so you can go have some fun. It should only take a couple minutes.” Josef said, walking towards the counter with Otabek following him. Yuri remained seated on the bike, looking back at Otabek with a smile.

After all the papers were signed and a silent agreement was made between Yuri and Josef that payment would be dealt with at a later date, Josef had two other men in the shop bring the bike Yuri had chosen outside while he gave Yuri and Otabek both helmets and a few extra instructions.

Once outside, Otabek climbed onto the bike before glancing at Yuri who danced impatiently on the edge of the sidewalk.

“Come on, Otabek. Start it and let’s go.” Yuri whined, holding the helmet in his hands and swinging it side to side. Otabek laughed to himself, starting the bike which came to life with a loud roar that almost startled him. He looked back up at Yuri who stared at the bike with wide eyes and a large grin. Otabek put on his helmet, motioning for Yuri to do the same.

Yuri quickly put his helmet on before stepping off the curb and climbing onto the seat behind Otabek. He moved close to his bodyguard like Josef as told him to do, wrapping his arms around Otabek’s torso before looking at Josef who stood in the door of the shop, smiling widely at the two and waving at them. Otabek nodded in acknowledgment at Josef before speeding off down the street.

It was a whole different feeling compared to constantly riding in a car. Before then Yuri didn’t assume much being different between riding in a car and riding on a motorcycle but he had been wrong, and he was glad he had been.

The roar of the engine seemed to resonate through his whole body as he held onto Otabek tightly, his head turned to the side and his cheek pressed against the other’s back as he watched the buildings fly by. The people who walked on the sidewalks blurred together, all sound were erased by the wind that whipped his hair around behind him as they flew down the streets.

Otabek drove a motorcycle like a natural, weaving in between and around cars as he sped up. At one point he glanced back at Yuri with a smile.

“I’m taking you to one of my favorite places here,” Otabek yelled back to Yuri, who nodded at his words. Slowly, the buildings around them began to get smaller and farther apart. Skyscrapers turned into smaller office buildings that melted into small businesses and family homes. Soon, they were on a long stretched of road that led them along a scenic coastal route.

After a good twenty minutes or so of driving, a small town appeared ahead of them. Yuri poked Otabek a couple times, getting his attention before pointed at the town in the distance with a questioning look. Otabek nodded, confirming that was where they were headed.

Another fifteen minutes on the road and Otabek entered the town, slowing down as he pulled into a small parking lot that was pretty much empty. The town itself was small but filled with so many small shops and homes. It was rather busy for a town that seemed so empty from a distance.

They both climbed off the motorcycle, setting their helmets on it before Yuri looked at Otabek expectantly.

“Well….now what?” Yuri asked, looking around before turning back to Otabek who had grabbed his arm and started pulling him along down the street. “Oh come on, I can follow you without you having to drag me. This is humiliating.”

Otabek laughed softly, letting go of Yuri’s arm as they continued to walk until they reached a small pathway that led them down onto the beach. Otabek gestured for Yuri to go first.

Once they were both on the beach, Otabek just stood and watched Yuri who hesitantly walked about and then removed his shoes after getting frustrated with his heels sinking in the sand. Yuri looked around, brushing his hair away from his face before squatting down to look at something in the sand. His eyes widened as he picked up a shell and held it high above his head.

“Otabek! Otabek _look_! It’s a shell! Like, a full _real_ shell!” Yuri yelled from where he was. Otabek nodded as he walked over to the blonde who stood up and put the shell in his hands.

“Yeah, there’s a lot of those here. Have you…ever been to the beach before?” Otabek asked Yuri who quickly looked away from him. Yuri was quiet for a second before he shivered slightly and wrapped his arms around himself.

“No. My mom and dad had always said we would go but they were always too busy…” Yuri said. Otabek frowned slightly, wrapping an arm protectively around the other. They were both silent again for a few minutes before Yuri spoke again. “Is there a specific reason you chose to come to this beach and not just stop at the, like, millions we passed on the way here?”

“Yeah, actually… this was where I was for much of the time when I first came here.  I lived in a small house down the main street just past the small grocery store.” Otabek said as they started slowly walking down the beach. “I haven’t been back for a couple months cause after a while they moved me into an apartment in the city to learn more about territories and such.”

Yuri nodded quietly, looking out at the water that seemed to stretch on forever. There was a silent agreement between them that they’d continue to walk in silence. They walked until they reached a point where the beach was cut off by a steep incline of rocks and then they turned around and headed back.

Otabek started to walk back towards the pathway but Yuri stopped him, grabbing his wrist.

“Wait. I want to touch the water.” Yuri said quietly, looking up at the other. Otabek glanced up at the sky, looking at the dark clouds that had begun to come in and hang low above them.

“Alright but you should hurry. It looks like it’s going to rain.” Otabek said as he gently pushed Yuri in the direction of the shoreline. Yuri walked down to the water, hesitating as he watched is slowly roll up onto the beach and the recede right before his eyes.

Squatting down, he stuck his hand out and let the water wash up over his fingers. He shivered slightly but set his palm flat on the sand as the waves rolled slowly over his hand. Otabek stood a few feet behind him, watching him quietly with a small smile on his face.

After a minute Yuri stood up, wiping his hand off on his pants before following Otabek back up to the path, washing his feet of and putting back on his shoes before walking to the parking lot.

They left the small town that now seemed dead at the impending storm hanging above them.

The drive back was silent besides the roar of the engine and the whistling of the wind. Yuri held tightly onto Otabek, closing his eyes as he pressed his cheek against the other’s back trying to keep warm. They got into the city after what seemed like hours to Yuri, returning the motorcycle and thanking Josef.

They walked out of the shop together, Yuri shoving his hands in his pockets and Otabek did the same.

“Thanks for that,” Yuri said, looking over at Otabek who walked next to him, “it was really fun.”

Otabek was about to speak but Yuri stopped and looked up at the sky, frowning slightly. Seconds later Otabek knew why. The light drizzle only lasted a second before the skies opened up and rain began to pour down on them.

Yuri grabbed Otabek’s hand and they both took off running down the sidewalk, looking for a place to take shelter from the rain. Otabek blindly followed Yuri who made his way down the sidewalk, pulling the bodyguard behind him as he ran.

Yuri led Otabek to a large church looming before them, letting go of Otabek’s hand as he reached forward and shoved open the large doors. They both stumbled into the church, dripping wet and creating puddles where they stood. Breathing heavily, Otabek took a second to look up and around the large church. It was empty, save for the probability of the priest being somewhere out of sight. Candles were lit at the front under the large statue of the Virgin Mary.

Otabek hadn’t noticed but Yuri had begun to walk down the center isle, making his way to the front slowly.

“Yuri.” Otabek whispered loudly. It almost felt wrong to talk loudly in this church, everything was so still and he didn’t want to disrupt anything even though no one was present. Otabek quickly made his way over to Yuri who had sat down on the bench in the first row of pews.

“This is where my parents got married….” Yuri whispered as he stared up at the face of the Virgin Mary that was illuminated by the candles surrounding her. “I’ve only ever seen pictures of this place, it's how I knew to come in here when I saw the front of the church. I recognized it from their wedding photos. I’ve never been here before but….it’s beautiful.”

Otabek nodded as he looked at Yuri, turning his eyes to look up at the statue’s face as well. A feeling a serenity washed over him as they both sat there silently looking up into the face of such a sweet, serene looking woman.

“I want to be married here…just like them.”

Otabek hesitated, his eyes still locked on the statue before he turned his eyes back down to Yuri. He couldn’t tell if it was the rain on Yuri’s face or if he had started crying, but Yuri didn’t look away from the statue’s face to look at Otabek. Yuri sucked in his bottom lip, chewing on his softly as he continued to stare and began to shiver. From being drenched in rain or from the fact that he was now crying, Otabek didn’t know.

Something in Otabek hurt to see Yuri hurt in such a way. He reached up, putting his arm around Yuri’s shoulder and pulling him close to warm him up.

“I’ll call Mila and have her bring the car over here to pick us up.” Otabek said, almost inaudibly as he did his best to warm the other up while avoiding Yuri’s statement in hopes that if they didn’t talk about it, Yuri would start to feel better.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyo heyo! I'm sure you've noticed that I'm updating a day early, it's because it's my girlfriend and I's anniversary on the 20th so I'll be with her all day and won't be able to post the chapter until after that but I decided to post it early for all of you! I just wanted to say a huge thank you to everyone that's been reading my fic, especially those leaving kudos and comments, you guys are so kind and keep me motivated to continue writing. In the upcoming chapters, I may be doing live streams while working on them and you guys are welcome to join and ask questions about the fic if you'd like! I'll post more about that on my tumblr. As always you can track the progress on the majority of my social medias. Ig - @ittybittyoppai; tumblr - @ittybittykozume; and twitter - @ittybittykozume. I apologize for any typos and grammatical errors, I'm too lazy to reread this all rn. With all that said, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter!
> 
> Warning for this chapter, there is blood/gore(I wouldn't even consider it gore but there is blood) and choking(not sexually)

The night Otabek and Yuri had returned home after being drenched in rain and rescued from the church by Mila was slow. It felt like time had slowed down, every bone in Yuri’s body felt heavy. He couldn’t remember much of the ride home, only recalling the warmth at his side and the deep voice that occasionally filtered through his hazy thoughts.

After Otabek had carried Yuri into the house and laid him in bed, he sat outside with Mila and Georgi. They all drank silently, looking out at the moon that was coming up over the horizon.

“What did you two do today?” Mila asked, swirling her drink around as she cocked her head to the side to look at Otabek.

“Oh, we rented a motorcycle and I look him to that small town down the coast. Showed him the beach and just kinda walked around until we headed back and then it started to rain…” Otabek said, staring out at the moon before looking back at her.

“It’s not often that Yuri seems so happy after a day out with his bodyguard, he must really like you,” Georgi added as Mila nodded, conforming Georgi’s statement.

“How would you know? We got here and he was passed out…”

“Because usually he’s angry or doesn’t even speak after an outing with his bodyguards. He was exhausted after his day with you, you must’ve had a good time.” Mila said, downing the rest of her drink before standing and heading inside.

Otabek looked at Georgi who was looking at the rest of the amber liquid in his glass.

“She’s right. Yuri may not show it but he likes you. Not many new bodyguards can last longer than a couple days but you’re here going on week three now. Whether it’s because of your strong will or the fact that Yuri actually enjoys you, it’s amazing. We’re happy to have you here, especially looking after Yuri,” Georgi said, standing up. “Just…really watch out for the kid. He runs and there’s never any warning.”

With that, Georgi went inside leaving Otabek to himself with those last words. He sighed softly to himself, finishing what was in his glass and standing up with a soft grunt. He walked to the railing of the patio, leaning against it as he looked out at the night sky. He stuffed his hand in his pocket and frowned slightly as his fingers grazed over something buried in his pocket that he had forgotten about. Pulling it out, he opened his hand and looked down at the shell that Yuri had given him earlier that day on the beach.

With a small _‘hmph’_ , he wrapped his hand back around the delicate object and placed it back in his pocket. He smiled ever so slightly to himself as he went inside, locking the door behind him and making his way to Yuri’s room to check on him.

* * *

 

“Yuri, we’re leaving in fifteen minutes! You better be ready!” Mila shouted down the hall as she put some earrings on and messed with her hair as she looked at herself in the hall mirror.

“Shut up, you stupid hag! I’ll be ready when I’m ready!” Yuri shouted back, stepping out of his room to throw a shoe at Mila before disappearing back into his room to finish getting ready.

The Plisetsky family had been invited to a dinner in the city, joining a few of the family’s rather close business partners. Yuri always hated these dinners. Yakov and Nikolai spent the entire time eating and drinking and when their mouths weren’t full, they were not stop talking. Yuri always just sat there on his phone or would end up taking a walk, anything to cure the boredom that ate at him.

Yuri finished getting ready just at Otabek knocked on the door.

“Come in,” Yuri said as he picked up his fur coat off the bed. He turned and looked at Otabek, pausing as he took a second to look his bodyguard up and down. Oh fuck, he looked so damn good.

Otabek was dressed purely in black from head to toe, the only color that stuck out was the dark red tie tied tightly around his neck. Yuri cleared his throat as he quickly pulled on his jacket and brushed past Otabek as he walked into the hall.

“I’m ready, let’s go.” Yuri shouted out as he walked towards the front door. Mila and Georgi were waiting by the car, Nikolai and Yakov were already in another car and waiting for Yuri and Otabek.

The cars paraded down the streets, the night life of the city moving around them. Yuri didn’t speak the whole time, staring out the window with a scowl on his face. Mila had joined them this time, Georgi and two other bodyguards were with Nikolai and Yakov.

Otabek looked at Yuri and then at Mila, raising an eyebrow questioningly.

“He doesn’t like coming to these dinners.” Mila said, fixing her necklace. “Too many drunk adults, some of the men are pretty touchy when it comes to Yuri…”

“Shut up.” Yuri growled, giving Mila a cold look from the corner of his eyes before looking back out the window.

“That’s usually why we bring quite a big number of guards with us. We’ve had problems in the past with some of these men and Yuri.” Mila said as the car pulled to a stop and she unbuckled herself.  She opened the car door, jumping out and landing easily on her heels as she spun around and held the door open to Otabek and Yuri.

Yuri quickly climbed past Otabek and got out, walking away from them and catching up with Nikolai as they walked inside.

Otabek slid out of the car, sighing softly and thanking Mila for opening the door.

“Just keep an eye on him, stay close to him even if he doesn’t want it. Don’t let anyone get him a drink besides you, same goes with food. Regardless of him being stubborn, it’s better that he’s mad and safe than somewhere we don’t know…” Mile said, closing the car door. Otabek nodded as her words as they both walked inside.

The ceilings of the building rose high above the people with large, crystal chandeliers that sparkled in the lights that shone from them. Everything was white and gold, stunning and bright. It felt almost surreal. The number of people here, the elaborate decor, it was almost overwhelming but everyone here didn’t seem fazed by it, everyone except for Otabek.

Mila laughed softly as she watched him, grabbing his arm and leading up a large staircase that curled up along the side of the wall leading them to a large dining area that overlooked the rest of the people drinking and dancing below. At one of the large table sat the Plisetsky’s along with some people Otabek didn’t recognize.

“You’ll be sitting next to Yuri since you’re his personal bodyguard. Georgi and the others will be sitting at a different table. I’ll be wandering around up here just to keep an eye out. Now go see if you can get Yuri to lighten up a little and talk to you.” Mila said, slapping his back and pushing him towards the table.

Otabek gave a curt nod before heading to the table, introducing himself to the others before sitting down next to Yuri and looking at him.

Yuri was staring down at his plate, pushing a couple limp pieces of lettuce around with his fork.

“Yuri, don’t play with your food.” Otabek said quietly, placing his napkin in his lap. He reached over, picking up Yuri’s napkin and putting it in the blonde’s lap. Yuri glared at him, stabbing his fork into a small, round tomato that was sitting in his salad. The whole table seemed to go quiet as they turned to look at the small Plisetsky boy, the sound of the fork hitting his plate loudly had caught the attention of everyone around them.

Yuri looked around at the faces staring back at him before setting his fork down and getting up, throwing his napkin down on the table and walking towards the large glass doors that lead onto the balcony. Nikolai looked at Otabek, motioning for him to follow the other.

Otabek quickly got up from the table, excusing himself before he quickly followed after Yuri. He closed the balcony doors gently behind himself and slowly walked up to Yuri who was leaning against the railing looking out of the city. The sound of music, car horns, and people talking floated up from below them as a warm breeze blew around them.

“What’s up with you? What’s got you so worked up?” Otabek asked, leaning his back against the railing as he crossed his arms loosely over his chest and watched Yuri. Yuri’s jaw clenched slightly as his eyes focused on something below them.

“These dinners are fucking stupid. It’s just an excuse for everyone to get drunk and brag about status and wealth and whatever the fuck. Most men here only come to see me and try and touch me,” Yuri growled out between gritted teeth. He leaned his head forward, placing his forehead against the bar in front of him as he continued to look down through the glass wall separating him from the edge of the balcony.

“I’m here with you this time, why don’t I escort you around and you try to enjoy it this time? I’ll do whatever I can to try and help you, Yuri. You just have to ask.” Otabek said, running a hand through his hair as he pushed away from the railing. “Come on, let’s get you a drink and we can go socialize downstairs with some lovely ladies, hmm?”

Yuri was hesitant but nodded, standing up straight as he brushed his hair away from his face. They both headed inside and descended the stairs, Yuri staying close to Otabek as the mass of people grew substantially from those upstairs.

Otabek hooked Yuri’s arm around his as he led the smaller boy to the table that was lined with crystalline glasses filled with a wide array of drinks. Champagnes, fine wines, brandy, and even whiskey. Otabek picked up two glasses full of champagne, handing one to Yuri who thanked him softly as he took the glass.

“Cheers?” Otabek asked the other, holding out his glass. Yuri looked at him for a second before a tiny smile tugged at his lips and he raised his glass to meet the other’s with a cheery ‘clink’ before they both took a sip.

They moved away from the table, choosing to stand next to the wall just to the right of the drink table below the staircase. Yuri didn’t talk as he sipped quietly at his drink, his emerald eyes constantly moving about the room looking at different people. Otabek noticed the way Yuri would wrinkle his nose ever so slightly when he saw someone he didn’t necessarily like, he especially noticed it when a large man came lumbering over to them. This man was most definitely a little more than buzzed but way more excited to see Yuri standing there.

“Young Plisetsky! It’s been quite a while but you haven’t changed a bit!” The man exclaimed, the slur in his words only evident to those paying close attention to him. “If anything, I’d say you’ve gotten more beautiful with time.”

Yuri glared coldly at the man, his grip on his glass turning his fingers white as the man came closer.

“It’s only been a year Mr. Petrov…” Yuri snarled. The man only laughed as he reached forward, grabbing Yuri’s wrist and pulling him close.

“Now now, don’t be such an angry little kitty. Come and enjoy dance with me, I’d love to hold you close and get a chance to-” There was a sound of shattering glass that seemed to echo through the whole room as Yuri let go of the drink in his hand before raising his hand and slapping the man in front of him straight across the face.

There were audible gasps from a number of people but Yuri heard none of it. He stood there, seething as he stared at the man who was now holding his cheek with both hands as a string of curse words flew from Yuri's mouth.

“You dirty piece of human _scum_! You absolute fucking _piece_ of _shit_! I hope you **die**!” Yuri yelled, his fists clenching as his sides. The man seemed to stand up taller, sobering up from the hit as he seemed to become rather angry himself. He lunged forward, putting a hand on Yuri’s neck as he pinned him to the wall.

“Don’t you talk to me like that, _boy_.” The man growled as Yuri struggled against his hold, clawing at his hands as he kicked wildly. Otabek was enraged as he lowered his body and ran into the man, shoulder first into Mr. Petrov's side. He knocked the man away from Yuri who sunk to the floor, choking as he sucked in lung-fulls of air.

“Don’t you _ever_ touch him,” Otabek said, both his stare and his voice were deadly cold as he looked at the man who only stared up at him completely speechless and even a little terrified. Otabek stood up, quickly going over to Yuri and kneeling in front of him.

“Are you okay, Yuri? Can you breathe alright? What hurts?” Otabek asked, gently putting his fingers under Yuri’s chin and tilting his head up a little to look at his neck. Seconds later he heard Mila and Nikolai behind him but he continued to ask Yuri small yes or no questions.

“Otabek…” Mila said, bending down to speak into his ear. “Take Yuri and leave back to the house, the car is waiting for you outside. Nikifrov soldiers have been spotted in the area as well as a couple inside here. You two need to leave.”

Otabek grunted softly in response, scooping Yuri up in his arms and quickly making his way to the door with a couple Plisetsky guards surrounding him. He set Yuri in the car, climbing in next to him before closing the door and the car pulled away from the sidewalk.

Otabek sat back, sighing softly before looking over at Yuri who was now curled up on the seat with his head buried in his arms. Otabek hesitated slightly before reaching out and gently rubbing soothing circles against Yuri’s back. The small blonde tensed up slightly but slowly relaxed, moving a little closer to the other.

The street lights that shone in the car as they drove by only allowed Otabek to see fleeting glimpses of Yuri, occasionally seeing the light reflect in his eyes or reflect on the tear stains on his cheeks as he slowly lowered his arms away from his face and just lay there silently.

“We’ll be home soon…” Otabek tried to reassure him, hearing Yuri sniffle softly.

Sometimes Otabek wished he hadn’t spoken so soon, it made him look like a liar. At least, that’s how he felt.

Seconds later there was glass shattering over both of them. Otabek acted quickly, throwing himself over Yuri and pulling him close as the driver sped up. There were a couple more gun shots before the sound of police sirens started wailing in the distance.

“What the _hell_ was that?!” Otabek yelled up to their driver, keeping Yuri close just a little longer to make sure nothing else happened.

“Nikifrov solider, they must’ve seen us leaving and followed us. Are you guys okay?” The driver asked, looking back at the two. Otabek slowly let go of Yuri, reaching up and turning on the light above them to look at the other. They were both covered in glass. There was at least one small cut on Yuri’s cheek but nothing more. Otabek let out a soft sigh of relief as he sat back, closing his eyes for a second to try and get his heart rate to slow down.

He felt Yuri’s hand around his arm and he opened his eyes, looking at the blonde whose eyebrows were drawn together in worry.

“You’re bleeding.” Yuri said, still holding onto Otabek. Otabek looked down to where Yuri was now looking at his arm. Sure enough he was bleeding, he also wasn’t surprised to notice some of the glass sticking out of the cut.

“I’ll take care of it when we get back to the house.” Otabek said, brushing it off but Yuri wasn’t going to have that. Yuri's frown deepened, looking around before taking off his shirt and pressing it onto Otabek’s cut. Otabek hissed, biting down on his lip.

“Yuri…you’re ruining your shirt.” Otabek said as he grunted softly when Yuri pressed a little harder on the cut.

“It’s just a shirt. I have more.” Yuri stated quietly. They didn’t speak the rest of the ride as Yuri concentrated on attempting to slow the bleeding from Otabek’s cut while Otabek tried not to make any noise any time the car bumped him slightly as the piece of glass was moved.

When they arrived at the house, Otabek got out of the car telling Yuri he’d be fine as he helped Yuri inside. Otabek followed Yuri to his room, both of them breathing a sigh of relief as Yuri closed the door and sat down on the edge of his bed. Otabek disappeared into the bathroom, coming back out with a first-aid kit. He set is down on the floor and sat down at Yuri’s feet as he opened up and pulled out a few things.

Dampening a cotton ball in hydrogen peroxide, Otabek reached up and gently dabbed it on the cut on Yuri’s cheek. Yuri pressed his lips together tightly, averting his eyes from Otabek’s. After Otabek finished, he stood up.

“I’ll start a bath for you so you can clean up and relax….” Otabek said, setting the bottle of hydrogen peroxide on the dresser before going back into the bathroom. There was a couple seconds of silence before Yuri heard the water turn on and Otabek came back out.

“I’m going to get this cleaned up.” Otabek said, gesturing lightly as his arm as he picked up the kit and went to go sit in the chair in the corner of the room. Yuri watched him silently, watching him pull out a pair of tweezers from the kit. Otabek glanced up at Yuri. “Go take a bath, Yuri. You don’t want to see this..”

Yuri wasn’t quite sure what he wanted. He wasn’t one to shy away from things like this, he’d seen a lot worse as a kid. Yuri got up, going into the bathroom and turning off the bath water before coming back out and walking over to Otabek who looked at him quizzically.

Yuri kneeled down in front of Otabek, taking the tweezers from his hand and gently grabbing his arm.

“Bite down on something.” Yuri ordered, looking up at Otabek through his lashes. Otabek was stunned for a second before he looked around, trying to find something.

“Here, let go of my arm real quick.” Otabek said. Yuri let go as Otabek look of his vest and then began unbuttoning his shirt. He took it off carefully avoiding his cut before bunching it up and biting down on it. He looked at Yuri, nodding at him to continue.

Yuri reached back up, taking Otabek’s arm in his hand. He pressed gently underneath the cut, trying to find the piece of glass. Blood was slowly running down over Yuri’s fingers but he didn’t seem to notice, that or he didn’t seem to care as he reached up with the tweezers and pinched down on the glass shard.

“Count to three or just go?” Yuri asked. Otabek’s reply was muffled by his shirt but Yuri understood him enough to know his answer. He began pulling at the glass, slowly so as not to cause any other damage while removing it.

Otabek grunted loudly as he bit down harder on his shirt, his free hand gripping the edge of the chair tightly as Yuri finally pulled the piece out.

“Got it.” Yuri said, setting both the piece of glass and the tweezers down on the lid of the kit before reaching for the peroxide and a gauze pad. Otabek was breathing heavily through his nose, not yet spitting out the shirt as he watched Yuri douse the pad in peroxide. Seconds later the shirt fell from Otabek’s mouth as Yuri pressed the gauze pad to the cut.

“Motherfu-c _king jesus Christ goddamn it_!” Otabek practically yelled before biting down on his lip with a groan coming from deep in his throat. Yuri quickly finished cleaning the wound before putting a large new piece of gauze over it and securing it in place with medical tape.

“There you go..” Yuri said, cleaning up the mess they had made. Otabek ran a hand through his hair as he tried to catch his breath.

“Thanks.” Otabek said, his voice a little horse as he picked up his shirt. Yuri nodded, setting the kit on the dresser. “You should…probably clean your hands. They’re covered in blood.”

Yuri looked down at his hands, turning them over to really see all the blood on his hands. Otabek’s blood, he didn’t like it and hoped he’d never have to see it again.

“Go bathe, I’ll have your pajamas ready for you when you’re done.” Otabek said, putting his shirt back on. Yuri didn’t say anything as he went into the bathroom, closing the door but not locking it. He took off his clothes, dropping them in a pile on the floor before climbing into the bath and slowly sinking down into the hot water. Yuri stared at the water as is slowly was tinted a light red, the blood on his hands slowly seeming to stem off his fingers and mix with the water.

Yuri leaned his head back against the edge of the bathtub, looking up at the ceiling as he replayed the night’s events in his head. Otabek had done a lot for him today. He had seen Otabek get so angry it scared even him a bit, but in a rather strange way he had liked it. The dark look in Otabek’s eyes, the way the veins in his neck strained against his skin, the way he even dared to reach for his gun even though Yuri knew Otabek never would have dared to pull it out in such a public place with that large of a gathering of people.

A shiver ran up Yuri's spine as he bit down softly on his bottom lip, replaying the way Otabek’s voice had sounded so commanding back at the dinner when yelling at Mr. Petrov. He mentally scolded himself for thinking in such a way, especially after the rest of the nights events but he couldn’t help it.

Yuri chewed on the inside of his cheek as he thought about the way Otabek’s chest looked up close when he had been dressing his wound, wishing he had taken a second to touch it. Yuri wanted to know what it would be like to be pinned against a wall by Otabek’s strong arms, his ragged voice speaking commands into his ear. He wanted to know what it would feel like with Otabek’s skin against his.

He quickly dunked his head under the water, holding his breath as he stayed under for a few seconds before coming up and slapping his face lightly a couple times.

“Stop thinking like that, you fucking _idiot_.” Yuri muttered to himself as he wiped the water out of his eyes. “He’s just your bodyguard…”


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh lord I'm so sorry this took so long to update and I also apologize that it's only 2.8k words unlike the last two chapters which were way more. Thank you guys for being so patient with me and your comments make me so happy sometimes I can't help but read them over. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter! As always you can follow me on twitter/tumblr @ittybittykozume for updates!

_There was no light. The only sound that fell on Yuri’s ears was the sound of his own labored breathing and the stomach-turning sound of heavy footsteps slowly coming down stairs. There was no warning, suddenly he felt hands at his throat and a sharp pain in his side. What was this? Where was he?_

_“It’s all your fault!” A voice shouted in front of him, a pang of guilt coursing through his body, but why?_

Yuri bolted upright in bed, screaming and screaming until his lungs burned as tears poured down his cheeks. He wrapped his arms around his stomach as he hunched forward, continuing to scream and cry. He felt hands on his shoulders but he frantically moved and harshly shoved them away, shaking his head as he screamed.

“No! No don’t touch me! Get away! Get away, get away, _get away_!””

“Yuri! Yuri calm down!” Otabek said loudly, moving again to gently place a hand on his shoulder. “It’s me, Otabek. Open your eyes. You’re okay, you’re _safe_ …”

None of the other’s words seemed to make sense to Yuri until he heard Otabek clearly speak his name and everything seemed to become clear to him. He stopped screaming, but his whole body kept shaking as he continued to cry softly. His body hurt, his lungs burned, and it seemed as if he would never run out of tears to cry.

“Yuri…what happened?” Otabek asked quietly as he sat down on the edge of the bed. Otabek himself was slightly out of breath from having bolted from the kitchen and running to Yuri’s room the second he had heard him start screaming. He reached out to wiped at the tears flowing down Yuri’s cheek but Yuri quickly turned his face away from Otabek.

“Nothing. Just leave me alone.” Yuri snapped, shakily removing himself from the tangle of sheets as he slid out of bed. He bit his bottom lip as he tried to will himself to move towards the bathroom, taking a small step and quietly cursing to himself as his leg gave out under him, causing him to fall to his knees. Otabek was at his side in a second, looping an arm around Yuri and helping him stand.

 “I said- _Leave. Me. Alone_.”

“Yuri, please-“

“No! Get out! Get out now!” Yuri shouted, pushing Otabek and stumbling away from him. Regardless of the lack of any lights being turned on in the room, Otabek could clearly see the tears that fell from Yuri’s face in the stream of moonlight that passed through the partially open curtains.

Yuri was now looking up at Otabek, that same sliver of light cutting down his face. His eyes were red and puffy, tear tracks visible down his cheeks. And the pain in his eyes…. Otabek was sure it was something he’d never forget. From having been so used to the eyes of a soldier or the playful glint of a young rebellious boy, this pain was something far beyond what he was used to seeing in the small blonde’s eyes. He never wanted to see that look in Yuri’s eyes again.

  “Alright, alright…” Otabek said softly, holding up his hands in a small gesture of surrender to Yuri’s words as he started backing towards the door.

Yuri stood in the center of his room, watching Otabek. He didn’t really want the other to leave, he was just too proud to show his pain and fear in front of someone. He gripped onto the hem of his shirt, looking down at this floor and trying to unscramble his thoughts enough to form coherent words that didn’t involve him screaming.

Yuri heard the soft click of the door knob being turned as Otabek opened the door. It was now or never.

“W-wait!” Yuri lunged forward, grabbing onto Otabek’s hand and holding onto him tightly so he couldn’t leave. Yuri didn’t look up at the other, keeping his eyes on the ground as a few tears dripped off his nose and landed just before Otabek’s shoe.

 “Wait…I…I’m sorry…” Yuri’s voice was almost inaudible but Otabek heard him loud and clear. “Please stay.”

Yuri would never admit it to anyone, let alone barely himself, that his nightmare had scared him. It had been a few years since that incident with the Nikifrovs but Yuri would be lying if he said it wasn’t always on his mind at one point or another. The fear of it happening again had died down after a year or so but with the current tensions between the Nikifrov family running high, the fear and risks of it becoming a reality once more to Yuri, as well everyone else involved with protecting him, was higher than ever.

Otabek didn’t say anything as he nodded quietly, coming back into the room and closing the door. Yuri let go of Otabek’s hand, backing away before turning and going to sit down in the center of his bed. He didn’t look at Otabek as he wedged himself to sit between his pillows and pulled his knees up to his chest, hugging them tightly.

Otabek moved to sit on the corner of the bed, watching Yuri with a soft look in his eyes. The only sound filling the silence between them was the soft hum of the fan above them and the sound of cars in the distance.

“You don’t have to talk about it but I’m here for you if you do.” Otabek said softly, watching as Yuri lifted his head slightly to look at him. Yuri only nodded, wiping his cheeks before setting his chin back down on top of his knees. “You know….my mom used to sing me lullabies when either my sister or I had nightmares.”

Yuri looked up at Otabek once more, sniffling softly. Otabek looked at him, meeting his gaze.

“If you’re suggesting you want to sing me a lullaby you better be joking.” Yuri said, turning his head away from Otabek as a small smile came over his lips. Otabek laughed softly, running a hand through his dark undercut as he looked over at the window as if he could see anything through the half-drawn curtains.

“Of course not, I’m not much for singing. My mother had a beautiful voice though. I still know the whole lullaby by heart, probably not something I’ll ever forget.” Otabek said, more to himself than Yuri. Yuri was watching Otabek, noticing the small smile on his lips and the hint of homesickness in his eyes.

“Sing it for me.” Yuri said, watching the way Otabek seemed a little taken back at Yuri’s rather commanding statement.

“Are…are you sure?” Otabek asked, smiling a little as Yuri nodded. “Well alright then.” He cleared his throat, taking a small breath before he started singing, the words flowing off his tongue so easily as if it had just been sung to him only hours before. He watched the way Yuri’s eyes widened slightly, leaning forward just a little as Yuri listened to Otabek sing something that sounded so haunting yet so soft and serene.

Otabek was only slightly embarrassed as he turned his eyes away from Yuri as he continued to sing. Truthfully, it had been many years since Otabek had sung this lullaby and it had been many more since his mother had sung it to him. After finishing the lullaby, he looked back at Yuri who was still staring at him. He cleared his throat softly, smiling at Yuri.

“You should get some sleep, Yura.” Otabek said, standing up before realizing what he had called Yuri. He made a mental note to himself not to slip up and call him that again, glancing at the other from the corner of his eyes to see the smallest smile playing on his lips but also noticing new tears that flowed down his cheeks. Otabek decided not to question him about it this time.

“Goodnight Otabek.” Yuri said quietly, slowly climbing under the sheets. Otabek was already at the door, holding it open at he stood in the doorframe.

“Goodnight Yuri.” Otabek responded before closing the door behind himself and going back into the kitchen where he had been earlier talking with Mila. He was a little surprised to see Mila still leaning on the counter, looking at her phone. She looked up at he walked in, giving him a soft smile.

“Is he okay now?” Mila asked, straightening up and leaning against the counter with her hip.

“Yeah, he’s alright. He had a nightmare…” Otabek said, pouring himself a glass of water.

“You have a nice voice, Otabek.” Mila said, laughing softly as Otabek choked on his water and pulled the glass away from his lips to wipe his chin. “I couldn’t help myself, I went down the hall to check on you two and I heard you singing. It was nice.”

Otabek didn’t quite know what to say, his cheeks heating up as he looked down at his water glass.

“Thank you. I don’t know if that helped Yuri at all but I hope it did,” Otabek said as he frowned slightly, “I don’t like seeing him with that kind of…pain or fear in his eyes.”

“You know, back when Yuri’s parents were still alive Mrs. Plisetsky would sing lullabies to Yuri all the time.” Mila said as she hopped up to sit on the counter, swinging her feet lightly. “It made him so happy…”

Otabek raised an eyebrow slightly, looking at Mila as he leaned back against the counter.

“Really? His mother’s lullabies were probably better than mine. I only know that one, it was the only one my mother sang to me but I never got tired of hearing it.” Otabek said rather sympathetically as he thought about Yuri’s mother. “What kind of woman was she?”

“Mrs. Plisetsky?” Mila asked, lolling her head to the side to look at Otabek who nodded in confirmation to her words. “She was brilliant, very kindhearted, a picture of perfection. She was a beautiful woman, one who wouldn’t let people walk all over her. She equally shared power with her husband, they were known at the most intelligent couple in the many mafia families here. She rarely every brought work home with her. Same with Mr. Plisetsky, they didn’t want Yuri to be influenced by any of it.” Mila laughed softly to herself as she ran a hand through her hair.

“When Yuri was younger, he had always said he wanted to grow up to be an artist. They never told him he couldn’t, never told him his dreams were stupid or that he’d never be able to achieve them. They encouraged him, bought him lots of art supplies. Yuri was always drawing or painting or _something_ , running around the house holding up papers dripping with paint yelling about his ‘new master piece everyone _must_ see’. They did educate him well, believing strongly that just holding power without knowledge was dangerous. They hired a woman who still comes around every once in a while to keep him up to snuff with his work. She doesn’t come as often though since Yuri is older now than most kids in high school but Yuri didn’t want to go to college so she comes by to teach him college level English and Russian as well as mathematics and other things here and there. Her name is Lilia, she’s strict but good at what she does.”

“His parents sounded amazing.” Otabek said, pushing away from the counter as Mila nodded in agreement.

“There’s pictures of them in Nikolai’s office but he takes them down when he knows Yuri will be in there,” Mila said, the smile on her lips fading ever so slightly into a smile that had a sick feeling behind it. “He hasn’t looked at a clear picture of his parents since their deaths.”

Otabek was about to say something before Yakov appeared in the entrance way, pulling both his and Mila’s attention to him.

“Mr. Altin, Nikolai needs to see you in his office.” Yakov said. Otabek nodded, setting his glass in the sink before following the other man down the hall. He thanked Yakov softly as he opened the door for him as he walked into Nikolai’s office. The door closed behind as he sat down in front of Nikolai’s desk.

Nikolai smiled ever so softly at Otabek as he placed his folded hand on his desk.

“It’s nice to see you, Otabek.” Nikolai said.

“You as well, Mr. Plisetsky. What is it that you needed of me, sir?” Otabek asked, getting down to the reason of being summoned to his office.

“Business as always, Otabek. I like the way you think.” Nikolai said as he pulled a couple folders from a drawer and set them on the desk, sliding them towards Otabek. “I’m sending you into the city tonight with some of my soldiers. We’ve been hearing about possible Nikifrov soldiers coming into our territory and causing problems that aren’t needed. I’d like you to lead this group of soldiers.”

“Sir, I will do the best I can to lead these men and protect our territory. But, will all do respect sir, who will watch over Yuri?” Otabek asked, taking the files off the desk. Nikolai laughed as both men stood up.

“I know you will do well, Otabek. You don’t need to worry about that. We will have Mila watching him.” Nikolai said, walking with Otabek to the door as Georgi came to the door at the same time to inform the that a car was ready to take Otabek into the city.

Otabek excused himself for a second, quickly going to Yuri’s room and peeking inside quietly. Yuri was sound asleep, his face buried in a plush cream-colored blanket that seemed to wrap entirely around his body. He looked peaceful and Otabek was glad for that. Closing the door quietly behind him, Otabek made his way out to the car and climbed in setting the files on his lap.

He looked back at the house as it started to grow smaller, soon disappearing in the sea of buildings and street signs. He promised himself he’d text Yuri in the morning, setting a reminder on his phone before turning on the small light above him on the roof of the car and opening the files to read over everything that Nikolai had sent with him.

Otabek would be lying if he didn’t already feel like this would be a long night. One he’d rather be spending in the Plisetsky house talking with Mila or Georgi, or watching over Yuri. He wouldn’t complain though, he’d do what he was told to the best of his abilities and come back to continue his main job of watching Yuri, protecting him.

He was pulled from his thoughts as he felt his phone vibrating against his leg, picking it up quickly and answering it. He listened to one of the Plisetsky soldiers talk to him before turning to the soldier that was in the car with him and informing him on what he had been told.

“Four Nikifrov soldiers spotted in the north quadrant, all armed.” Otabek said as he closed the files and looked at the solider who nodded at his words. “When we arrive, gather your men and bring them all to me. Make sure everyone is wearing tactical gear and fully armed. We don’t want any of our own blood spilled tonight but in the name of the Plisetsky family we do what we must.”

Otabek unbuckled himself as they arrived at a large warehouse that, for the most part, seemed abandoned save for a few black SUVs now pulling up to the front. Otabek stepped out of the car, watching as the soldier in his car ran about gathering his men and shouting orders here and there. Otabek pulled on his own tactical gear, going into the warehouse and helping other soldiers load weapons as the rest of the men got ready.

Watching as they all filed into the warehouse, Otabek stepped up onto a small platform that was brought out for him to stand on.

“Atten- _tion_!” Otabek yelled loudly, his eyes going cold as he looked out at the large group of soldiers who stood at attention facing him. “There have been Nikifrov soldiers spotted in the north quadrant. All armed. We are unsure about their now current whereabouts so keep an eye open. Two guns per soldier, one hand gun and one rifle. Make sure you take enough bullets in case of an emergency. Split yourselves into five groups and one man in each group must carry a flare set with them. You know the signals. Keep in touch with me, update every ten minutes. Move out!”

There was a loud shout of acknowledgment from the group of men before they formed their groups, gathered their gear, and moved out. Otabek joined the last group to leave, taking one last look back in the direction of the Plisetsky house, mouthing a silent prayer to himself before they disappeared into the night.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a heads up this week's update (7/5) will be late since it's a holiday and I'll be with family! I'll try to make it a nice long chapter for you guys to make up for the delay!
> 
> Here's the lullaby Otabek sang to Yuri in this chapter: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OJHLvYpAEO8


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> JESUS YOU GUYS IM SO SORRY! I haven't updated for multiple reasons. One, I haven't had any motivation to write. Two, work has been giving me more hours. Three, I'm lazy as fuck. I hope this chapter makes up for it and if possible I'll try and update again within the next day or so. Thank you guys for your kind comments holy shit they make me so happy and aaahh I'm excited to continue this fic and have you guys read it.   
> As always you can follow me on social media where I talk about this fic a lot  
> Twitter - @ittybittykozume  
> Tumblr - @ittybittykozume

There was something off that morning when Yuri woke up and it wasn’t just that his cat, Potya, wasn’t sleeping on the bed with him like usual. He opened his eyes, blinking away the sleep as he rolled over and stared at the chair in the corner of the room, noticing the lack of Otabek’s jacket being draped over the back of it. He sat up, yawning and stretching his arms as his shoulders popped in soft protest assuming that the other was probably in the kitchen. He heard the clink of plates and other kitchenware muffled by both his closed door and the distance from his room to the kitchen.

Throwing back the covers, he set his feet down on the plush leopard print carpet that was placed next to his bed. From where he sat he could see himself in his vanity mirror, frowning to himself slightly as he ran his hands through his long mess of hair in an attempt to tame it. 

After deeming his hair at least a bit less appalling, he pulled on a pair of fuzzy socks along with a hoodie before making his way out of his room and down the hall to the kitchen. He walked into the kitchen, staring at Mila who was humming to herself as she dumped a couple pancakes on a plate that was already full of them. He glanced around the kitchen to make sure he wasn’t missing something before he walked up to the counter.

“Baba, where’s Otabek?” Yuri asked, snatching a pancake off the plate and taking a bite out of it, slightly regretting his decision since there wasn’t much flavor without syrup.

“Otabek left last night on a mission that Nikolai sent him off on. He’s been gone since.” Mila said, turning off the stove and placing the pan in the sink. 

“Has anyone heard from him or anyone else?” 

“No, although a couple soldiers came back and were badly wounded. They didn’t know about Otabek though, they were split into different squads and lost contact with him at around five this morning.” 

The bite of pancake in his mouth suddenly tasted like ash. The bit he had tried to swallow seemed stuck in his throat as he stared at Mila.

“So...no one knows if he’s okay or anything?” Yuri asked, his voice straining slightly. Mila looked at him, walking over to him and putting her hands on his shoulders.

“Don’t work yourself up over this. Otabek is probably fine.” Mila said, looking into Yuri’s eyes. Yuri moved backwards, pushing Mila’s hands off and away from himself.

“ _‘Probably’_ doesn’t cut it, Mila!” Yuri shouted, his eyes wide as he looked around the room frantically. “I...I have to go out there. I have to make sure he’s okay...”

Yuri turned and started to leave the kitchen but Mila lunged forward, wrapping her arms around his waist and holding him back, practically picking him up.

“Oh no you’re not. You’re not aloud to leave the house today. The whole reason they were sent out last night was because Nikifrov soldiers were spotted. You’re staying inside today.” Mila said as he set Yuri back on the ground. “Why are you so worked up anyway? He’s only you bodyguard. If I didn’t know any better, Yuri, I’d say you have feeling for him.”

A fire lit in the pit of Yuri’s something as he glared at Mila. _‘Deny it, deny it, deny it’_ his mind told him as he clenched his fists at his side.

“Fuck off.” Yuri spat, leaving the kitchen and going back to his room. He slammed the door behind himself before leaning his back against the door and slowly sliding down to the floor. He sat there staring at the floor, his conversation with Otabek from last night playing over in his head. His eyes wandered to his nightstand, landing on his phone. He said a silent prayer as he reached for it, hoping he had a text from Otabek.

He turned his phone on, staring at the notifications on the screen and scrolling through them hoping Otabek’s stupid name would show up but it didn’t. Only instagram notifications and a reminder to feed Potya.

Yuri felt so antsy, he couldn’t keep his hands still but his phone wasn’t a good enough distraction. He needed to know Otabek was okay, that he was safe and everything was fine. He got up and begun pacing around in his room, Potya making her way out of the bathroom where she had been hiding to meow obnoxiously loud.

Yuri gritted his teeth a little harder every time she meowed, disrupting his thoughts. She meowed again and Yuri turned to her, tears of anger and frustration burning his eyes. When had he started becoming so fucking soft to everything that he could normally act so emotionless or carefree about?

“Potya shut the hell up!” Yuri yelled. The cat’s ears flattened slightly before she flicked her tail up and curled up on the carpet next to his bed. Yuri felt a little bad, sighing softly as he reached for his phone. He knew exactly what he had to do to calm down.

Scrolling through his contacts, he stopped on one and stared at it for a second. Yuri took in a deep breath before pressing it and holding his phone to his ear as it rang. Someone picked up and Yuri chewed on the inside of his lip.

“Hey JJ, can you do me a favor?” Yuri asked. JJ laughed on the other end, hearing a door close in the background, the previous sound of other’s talking in the background went away. He assumed that JJ had gone into another room to speak with him.

“Of course, my lovely Yuri. What is it that you need of me, _your highness_?” JJ teased. Yuri rolled his eyes as he sat on the edge of his bed. 

“I need you to bring me something. _Anything_. Just, I need to not feel-”

“So uptight? Like you have a stick up your tight little Russian ass? Like-” JJ kept going but Yuri cut in with an annoyed whine.

“Yeah yeah JJ, whatever. Just bring something over. Mila will let you in.” Yuri said, running a hand through his hair.

“Will do, Yuri. Be there in ten.” JJ said before hanging up. Yuri laid back on his bed, holding his phone out above his face to stare at the call ended screen. He went back to his texts to see if Otabek had texted him in the short couple minutes while he was on the phone with JJ but he hadn’t. He felt his heart sink a little more in his chest.

Sure enough, ten minutes later Yuri heard JJ’s voice from down the hall talking to Mila and seconds later his bedroom door opened. JJ stood in the doorway, smiling before closing the door behind him.

“Hey there, blondie. I brought you something.” JJ said as he sat down on the bed next to Yuri and set a small pink bag on the bed. Yuri reached out, grabbing the bag and opening it. He pulled out the contents as JJ started talking again, explaining what Yuri was holding in his hands.

“That first bag with the purple sticker on it is a strain called Nova OG, the THC precent is at thirty five point six. The second bag with the pink sticker is called Pink Starburst, THC percent is thirty two point forty nine. I didn’t know what you wanted to use to smoke this time so I brought a new little beauty we got in the other day, plus some other options.” 

JJ reached into the backpack he had set at his feet and pulled out a small glass pipes. 

“We have this new peach shaped pipe and then....I also brought a vortex bong just in case. It has LEDs in it too.” JJ said as he pulled it from his backpack and set it on the ground. “And of course you know I have rolling papers with me just in case you prefer it that way today.”

Yuri stared at JJ for a second before reaching for the vortex bong , picking it up and handing it to JJ.

“We’re using this.” Yuri stated, pulling his legs up onto the bed and watching as JJ got it ready for them to use, filling it with water in the bathroom before coming back, grabbing his phone and turning on Pandora.

“You can’t smoke and not enjoy some music,” JJ said with a smile, picking up the small plastic bags. “Alright, which strain are we using?”

Yuri chewed on his lips before pointing at a bag.

“Nova OG it is then.” JJ said. Yuri didn’t see the rest of what JJ did as he got up from the bed and went over to his dresser. Yuri stripped off his clothes, save for his lacy pink underwear he was wearing. He knew JJ well enough that things like this didn’t phase either of them. Actually, he and JJ had been in a relationship at one point. It didn’t last long but it never affectd their friendship. Although, sometimes, something inside of Yuri still wished things between him and JJ had worked out. JJ was pretty fucking fantastic at kissing as well as paying very good attention to the things he did that made Yuri say his name like a prayer. Irrelevant. 

Yuri changed into a loose fitting t-shirt as he discarded the thoughts from his head. Foregoing shorts and going back over to sit next to JJ just in his t-shirt and underwear, JJ was already taking the first hit. He watched JJ silently, watching the way he took a slow breath in, held it for a second before blowing it out in rings above his head with a stupid smirk to follow.

JJ held out the bong for Yuri. Yuri smiled, pulling his hair away from his face as he put his mouth on the top and let JJ light it, inhaling after the other pulled out the bowl piece. 

Leaning back on his hands, Yuri blew out the smoke and watched it float above him before slowly disappearing. They repeated this, taking turns taking hits from the bong before Yuri just laid on the bed staring at the ceiling.

JJ set the bong down, laying down next to Yuri as his music continued to play softly. There was a layer of smoke hanging thick in the air, just a few inches below the ceiling.

“How you feeling now, kitten?” JJ asked, turning on his side to look at Yuri who turned his head to look back at him. 

“Ya know, I wouldn’t really be able to tell you cause I can’t really feel a damn thing.” Yuri said, a smile creeping up onto his lips. JJ laughed, throwing his head back before sighing happily.

“Seeing you high just makes me feel some type of way, Yuri... So tell me, why exactly did you need this?” 

Yuri frowned for a second, searching his foggy brain to remember the purpose of this.

“I think it was..um...” Yuri hummed, chewing on the inside of his cheek. His eyes followed a particular wisp of smoke before his eyes widened and he sat up, practically throwing himself forward. “Otabek!”

JJ sat up, laughing a little as he looked at the blonde who was looking for his phone.

“Okay, calm down there and be careful. You smoked more than usual so just be careful when you stand.” JJ said as he stood up, offering his hands to help Yuri stand. Yuri took JJ hands, standing carefully as the other led him to the door. Yuri made his way down the hall with JJ keeping him steady until they reached the living room where Mila was lounging on the couch.

She looked up at them, noticing the strange way Yuri stared at her. 

“Mila, where’s Otabek? Please call him, I need to know he’s okay. Like not okay but good, like he’s not hurt and I want him to come back here now. He’s supposed to watch me, that’s his job.” Yuri whined, tears he didn’t know he had been holding in started running down his cheeks.

JJ clicked his tongue softly, pulling his hoodie sleeve over his hand and wiping gently at Yuri’s face as the other continued to stare at Mila.

Mila got up from the couch, walking over to Yuri and pulling up Otabek’s number on her phone.

“You’re higher than a fucking kite, Yuri. JJ, you could’ve at _least_ had the decency to limit him this time.” She scolded, looking at JJ before handing the phone to Yuri.

Yuri put the phone to his ear, holding it with both hands as he sniffled softly. Mila sat back down on the couch, JJ guided Yuri to sit next to her and then he sat on the other side of Yuri.

Yuri chewed on his bottom lip as he listened to the phone ring and ring but no one answered. He stared down at the phone, frowning before Mila took it back.

“Yuri, he’s fine. I told you, he’ll probably be home any time. The best I can offer you right now is a small glass of wine, but that’s it.” Mila said, brushing Yuri’s hair behind his ear. “Do you want that?”

Yuri nodded as Mila stood up, glancing at JJ.

“I have to get going, but text me later Yuri.” JJ said, putting his hand behind Yuri’s head and kissing his forehead lightly. “Stay safe, kitten.”

JJ waved at Mila before disappearing from the room. They heard the front door open and then close, marking JJ’s exit. Mila came back into the room, handing Yuri a less than half full glass of wine. She sat back down next to him and turned on the tv. 

“I know you probably don’t know how long it’s been since you started smoking with JJ but it’s been a good few hours.” Mila said, keeping her eyes on the tv. “It’s already almost five o’clock. Although you did sleep in until around eleven....”

Yuri was taking tiny, slow sips of his wine as he stared blankly at the tv.

“I just want Otabek back in the house.” Yuri whispered. Mila sighed as she wrapped an arm around him. Yuri leaned his head on her shoulder.

“I know you do, but don’t worry so much. Everything is g-” Mila was interrupted by the door opening and banging against the wall. Yuri practically dropped his glass, Mila catching it before that could happen. The blonde scrambled up off the couch and ran, as well as he could, down the hall. He rounded the corner and stopped, panting softly.

In the doorway stood Otabek, slightly hunched over and drenched from the rain that had seemed to start out of nowhere. Or at least, Yuri hadn’t noticed that it had started to rain.

Yuri took a few steps towards him before noticing the blood on his cheek as well as on his hands.

“Yuri, I know what it looks like...” Otabek said, taking a few steps forward but he couldn’t say anymore before he was stumbling back a few steps as Yuri ran into him, hugging him tightly regardless of his soaking wet clothes and remaining tactical gear.

“Shut up. Shut up, just shut the fuck up and get inside.” Yuri said as he hid his face from Otabek while still clinging to him. Otabek put an arm around him, guiding both of them inside before closing the door and making their way to the kitchen. 

Otabek sat down in a chair after Yuri let go of him. He looked up at the blonde who stared at him with wide eyes.

“I know what you think, but this isn’t all my blood.” Otabek said, thanking Mila as she handed him a warm, wet wash cloth. He started rubbing the blood off his hands, glancing back up at Yuri who didn’t seem to have moved an inch. He raised an eyebrow questioningly.

“He’s really high.” Mila said, answering Otabek’s questioning look.

“Mila, would you mind taking Yuri to his room and putting him to bed. I’ll be in there when I’m done cleaning up.” Otabek said. Mila nodded, talking quietly to Yuri as she guided him out of the kitchen and to his room.

Yuri sat down on his bed as Mila started undressing him, putting a sleeping shirt on him before helping him get under the covers. 

“Otabek will be in here when he’s done. Get some sleep...” Mila said softly. Yuri didn’t say anything, curling up with the blanket that was bunched up near the pillows. She left his room, closing his door quietly before going back to the kitchen.

Otabek was standing in front of the sink, his tactical gear and shirt gone and on the counter. He was scrubbing furiously at the blood stains on himself.

“How did everything go last night?” Mila asked as she walked over to him, standing next to him. Otabek sighed as he shut off the water and gripped the side of the sink.

“Fuck, Mila. It wasn’t good. We may have taken out a good number of Nikifrov soliders but they got us too...” Otabek said, looking down into the sink as the pink tinted water that dripped from his fingers. “One entire squad of ten men was taken out, there was only three survivors from my squad not including me.”

Mila put her hand on Otabek’s shoulder for a second before leaving his side. She grabbed a glass, pouring it half full of whiskey before handing it to Otabek.

“You sound like you need that....” Mila said quietly with a reassuring smile as Otabek took it for her. Otabek thanked her before downing the whole glass in one go. They both stood in silence for a second before Otabek turned to Mila.

“Mila, what the fuck am I supposed to do?”

“About what?”

Otabek ran his hands through his hair before dragging them down his face with a sigh.

“I think...fuck, I think I have feeling for Yuri in more than a professional way...” Otabek admitted. He looked up, almost shocked by the gigantic smile on Mila’s face. “...what?”

“I _knew_ it. You can’t hide stuff like that from me. Oooooh Otabek!” Mila squealed, smacking him on the shoulder. “Are you going to tell him?”

“No! No, no I can’t. It’d probably make things weird between us.” Otabek said, chewing on the inside of his cheek. “Speaking of, I better go make sure Yuri is okay and or asleep...”

“Okay but this isn’t the end of this conversation, Mr. Otabek Altin.” Mila said, smiling as she watched him leave.

Otabek quietly went into Yuri’s room, the small light on the nightstand still on and illuminating the sleeping blonde’s face. He sighed as he sat on the edge of the bed, reaching out and gently brushing Yuri’s hair behind his ear.

Yuri opened his eyes slowly, looking up at Otabek.

“Hey, everything’s okay. Go back to sleep.” Otabek whispered, smiling softly down at Yuri. Yuri slowly pushed himself up, his hair falling over his shoulders. He stared at Otabek for a second for scooting forward and wrapping his arms around the other’s neck, burying his face against Otabek’s shoulder.

Otabek wrapped his arms gently around the smaller boy, closing his eyes with a small sigh of relief. His fingers could feel Yuri's smooth, warm skin that was showing from just below the hem of his shirt. Yuri's skin felt so good, it may have been one of Otabek's favorite things about Yuri besides his eyes and his attitude. He felt Yuri’s body shaking softly and he frowned, he was about to pull away and ask Yuri if he was okay but then he felt the tears fall onto his shoulder. He held the blonde tighter.

“Yuri...it’s okay. I’m okay, I’m here. I wasn’t hurt...” Otabek said softly, rubbing gentle circles against Yuri’s back. “...I’ll always come back. For you.”

They stayed like that for a few minutes until Yuri pulled back, sniffling as he wiped his eyes. Otabek looked at him, waiting for him to talk if he wanted.

“Don’t scare me like that again.” Yuri said, smacking Otabek’s arm hard. Otabek didn’t flinch, only smiled as he looked at the other.

“I won’t.” Otabek said. Yuri covered his face with his hands for a second, taking a deep breath to collect himself but also to hide the blush on his face as he spoke again. 

“Stay in here tonight. With me, in my bed...please.”

Otabek was a little taken back but nodded. He felt a small flutter in the pit of his stomach, his heart beating just a little faster. He knew the request was nothing more than strictly professional, to comfort Yuri and make him feel safe. Part of him hoped that maybe there was something more there but he wouldn’t let himself get his hopes up. Strictly professional, nothing more.

“Of course. Of course I will.” 

Yuri climbed back under the covers, turning so that his back was to Otabek as the other climbed in after him. Otabek reached over, turning off the light. Yuri hesitated before slowly moving back towards Otabek until he felt the other’s chest against his back.

“You’re warm...” Yuri whispered, curling up until his knees were near his chest. If the lights were on, anyone would be able to see that Otabek’s face was as red as a cherry. He tried to control his heart rate and breathing, softly breathing in Yuri’s soft, clean laundry and vanilla scent. 

“Goodnight, Yuri.” Otabek said, his voice just barely above a whisper.

“Goodnight, Beka...”


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fuuuuuuuuuuck you guys I'm so sorry for the absence. I haven't had a lot of motivation to write or do anything really lately but I'm back with a new chapter and I'm gonna bust my ass to get another one done tonight! I'm in a huge writing mood currently so this is for you guys! I want to thank you guys for your responses to my last chapter, I'll definitely be updating more on that stuff on my tumblr AND ALSO I'LL BE ANSWERING ANY QUESTIONS ABOUT THIS FIC TONIGHT ON MY TUMBLR!! So y'all can ask me anything about the fic, whether already passed events or future ones, anything and I'll answer them as best I can!
> 
> (damn you guys I really need a beta reader T.T anyone volunteer??) 
> 
> Tumblr is @ittybittykozume; twitter is @ittybittykozume Hope you guys enjoy this chapter~!

The front door swung open, slamming against the wall and the sound echoed throughout the house. Yuri opened his eyes to the sound, looking over and noticing that Otabek was gone from his bed. He hesitated before slowly reaching his hand out to touch the spot the other had been lying when Yuri had fallen asleep. It was cold, he must’ve been gone for a while now.

Sliding out of bed and walking over to the door, his hand paused on the doorknob as he heard voices down the hall from his room. They were rough, someone was yelling and another was pleading. Just as Yuri opened the door and stepped out, he looked down the hall to see Otabek quickly walking up to him and blocking his view.

“Yuri, go back into your room.” Otabek said sternly, putting his hands on Yuri’s shoulders and trying to turn him back to his room.

“What? No. What’s going on here?” Yuri asked, frowning as he managed to look past Otabek. He froze as he saw two Nikifrov soldiers kneeling on the ground next to each other, both handcuffed with their hands behind their backs. One’s nose was bleeding, and definitely broken, while the other had a black eye and a cut on his cheek.

Yuri felt his whole body tense up as he stared at them, his hands clenching into fists as Otabek quickly filled his whole line of sight.

“Yuri, get back in your room right now. You don’t need to see this.”

“Why….why are they here? Why are they in my house? Get them out…”

“No, Yuri we can’t-”

“I said get them _out_! Get them out right now! Right fucking now, Otabek!” Yuri started beating on Otabek’s chest with his fists, tears of anger and fear burning his eyes and threatening to fall.

“Yurochka, what is going on here?” Nikolai asked, appearing at Otabek’s side. Yuri looked at him, eyes wide.

“Grandpa, why the hell are they here?”

“We captured them in our territory and thought it was time we get intel on what the Nikifrovs are up to.”

Yuri stared at him, speechless as Otabek slowly started pushing him back into his room.

“You’re...you’re going to torture them…” It was the last thing Yuri said to Nikolai before Otabek closed his bedroom door. Yuri stared up at Otabek who only looked down at him with a blank face.

“You need to stay in your room. Mila and Georgi will bring you anything if you want something, just text them. I have to...I have to go help Nikolai with the Nikifrov spies…” Otabek said. Yuri searched his face, his eyes for any sign of any kind of emotion or regret over what he knew he had to do but he saw nothing. The other had put up an iron wall, his emotions were locked away, he was on guard.

As Otabek started leaving the room, Yuri grabbed his hand and stopped him from leaving. Otabek tried hard not to look back at the other. He knew that if he did he’d be met with pleading eyes that he could barely ever resist.

“Yuri. Let go. I have to go.”

"No! No you don’t! You’re _my_ bodyguard! You do what I say!”

Otabek finally glanced over his shoulder, looking at the way Yuri stared, almost possessively, at him. It sent a small shiver down his spine as he looked into Yuri’s eyes. Otabek let out a small sigh.

“I’ll talk to Nikolai and see what I can do...just stay in here.”

Yuri seemed satisfied with his response, letting go of Otabek’s hand and going to sit on his bed to wait for Otabek to come back. Otabek had closed the door after he left, making his way to where he knew everyone had gone with the spies.

Nikolai looked up at Otabek as he stepped into the room just as the spies were being tied to chairs.

“Sir, Yuri wants me to be with him currently. I believe it is because he does not feel safe. Is it alright with you if I tend to him?” Otabek asked. Nikolai put a hand on Otabek’s shoulder, pushing him towards the spies.

“I know why he feels that way, Nikifrov spies have not been around Yuri since he was kidnapped. You may go to him but first, please take a couple minutes to see what you can get out of these two.” Nikolai said, crossing his arms over his chest as he watched Otabek.

Otabek only nodded at his words, turning to the spies. He sighed as he rolled up his sleeves and ran a hand loosely through his hair as he walked up to one of them.

There was no hesitation as Otabek balled his hand up into a fist, pulling his arm back and striking the first spy in the face with a bone crunching punch. Everyone in the room flinched, all except Otabek who stared down at the man now spitting blood at his feet.

“Talk.” Otabek said, his voice deep and cold. Nikolai raised an eyebrow slightly, a tiny smirk tugging at his lips. He'd never heard Otabek speak in such a way but it was horrifying, it was perfect.

Otabek waited a couple seconds as the spy continues spitting and sputtering, but he never spoke. Otabek struck him again, pausing and then hitting him again and again. When he deemed his job done, he turned to the other spy.

“What do you have to say?”

“Nothing. We won't talk to scum like you, the Plisetsky family will burn.” The spy said, spitting at Otabek.

“You say that now. Too bad you can't take your words back.” Otabek said, walking around to stand behind the spy. He leaned down, putting the spy in a tight choke hold. He lowered his face down next to the spy’s ear as he choked him. “Remember your words next time you're in front of the Pakhan, you worthless piece of fucking garbage.” Within seconds the spy had passed out. Otabek stepped back, nodding slightly at Nikolai who gestured that he could leave.

Otabek slipped out of the room, making his way down the hall to Yuri’s room. He knocked lightly on the door before Yuri opened it.

“Why are you looking at me like that?” Otabek asked, watching the way Yuri seemed to shy away from him. He took a second to look down at himself before he realized he had blood on himself. “Oh, um, let me just...clean up really fast…”

Yuri opened the door a little farther as Otabek came into his room, going into the bathroom to clean up. Yuri sat on his bed and listened to the sink run in the bathroom, small irritated grunts coming from Otabek.

Otabek wakes back out when he was done, looking at the way Yuri laid on his bed. His hair was splayed out around his head, encircling him in a golden halo of long hair. His emerald green eyes bore holes into the bodyguard after he had noticed he had been staring too long.

“Can we go out? I don't really want to be here while...you know…” Yuri said as he sat up, running his hands through his hair to get out the small tangles. Otabek leaned against the doorframe, watching the other.

“Sure, what did you have in mind?”

Yuri was now off the bed and over by his closet, searching through his clothes for something to put on. He chewed on his bottom lip, deciding on a pair of leather pants paired with a cheetah print, long sleeved crop top and his favorite hair of cheetah print boots that added a good three inches or so to his height.

“I was just thinking we could walk around, maybe get some new clothes or something…” Yuri said as he quickly ran a brush through his hair and turned to look at Otabek.

Damn, that boy didn’t know the things he did to Otabek’s mind, and other parts of his body as well. Otabek shoved the lewd thoughts away as he opened the door for the other. As they walked to the front door, Yuri seemed to talk nonstop trying to make sure he didn’t hear the cries of the Nikifrov spies that seemed to reach every corner of the house.

As they stepped outside, Otabek frowned as he pointed quizzically at the motorcycle that was parked out front. It was the same exact one they had rented a few days ago or so.

“Oh, that? Yeah, I bought it because you really seemed to like driving it. So it’s yours…” Yuri said as he pulled the keys from his pocket and walked towards the bike, tossing the keys over his shoulder at Otabek who caught them. Yuri picked up a custom designed helmet that cheetah print all over it with tiny cat ears as ventilation.

“Yura- Yuri, you shouldn’t have done that.” Otabek said, turning the keys around in his hand as he looked at what he presumed was his own helmet. It was a sleek black helmet with gold lining and, in tiny letter on the side, in gold as well was written ‘Hero of Kazakhstan’.

Yuri had already put his helmet on and was seated upon the bike.

“Nikolai suggested we get you a gift for your good service. I told him about the bike and he bought it. It’s nothing really.” Yuri said, turning his head away. That wasn’t completely a lie. Nikolai had mentioned that Otabek was doing an outstanding job and hoped to show his gratitude but what wasn’t true was that Nikolai had no idea that Yuri had bought the bike, as well as buying two custom helmets. Oh well, Otabek didn’t need to know that.

Otabek put his helmet on and started the bike, a smile pulling at his lips as he revved the engine and glanced over his shoulder as Yuri who only stared back at him with his piercing green eyes.

“Hold on.” Otabek said, turning back around as he felt Yuri’s arms snake around his torso. The blonde pressed his chest against Otabek’s, holding tightly as Otabek took off down the street weaving around the cars that drove around them.

Parking in the heart of the city, Yuri dragged Otabek to an extravagant looking store. As they stepped inside, Yuri immediately led the other to an elevator and took them up to the fourth floor. As they stepped out, Otabek looked around and noticing the many suits on mannequins and event some suits being tailored right before their eyes.

“Mr. Mikhailov, it’s been a while. Mind doing yours truely a little favor?” Yuri asked the man standing behind a counter. The man looked up, his strikingly blue eyes taking in the sight before him as a smile broke out onto his face.

“Ah, young Plisetsky! How good it is to see you again! Of course I can, and what might this favor be?” Mr. Mikhailov asked. Yuri grabbed Otabek’s arm, pulling him forward to come face to face with the man.

“I need you to do a custom suit for this man here. All black, maybe some red or gold accents? Whatever you think is best but as long as it’s pretty much all black.” Yuri said as he crossed his arms over his chest.

“Ah why of course! Only the best for you, Yuri. And what might your name be?” Mr. Mikhailov asked, looking Otabek up and down quickly.

“Otabek Altin, sir. It’s a pleasure to meet you.” Otabek said, shaking hands with the other. Mr. Mikhailov held onto Otabek’s hand tightly, quickly pulling him along into another room as Yuri sat down on a plush looking velvet couch.

Yuri didn’t know how much time passed as he sipped on some tea Mr. Mikhailov’s assistant had brought him and kept himself busy on his phone. Mr. Mikhailov called Yuri from another room, telling him to come see and tell him if he liked it.

Yuri set his tea down, pushing himself up and out of his chair before walking into the room the two had disappeared into. As he walked into the room, he watched as Otabek straightened out the jacket he was wearing and turned around to see Yuri. Yuri paused just a few feet into the room, his eyes slowly taking in the sight before him.

Mr. Mikhailov had taken it upon himself to slick back Otabek’s hair a bit more as well as spritzing a little cologne on him. The jacket fit him perfectly along with the matching black vest, hiding the black button up that practically clung to his chest with the buttons threatening to pop open if he exerted any force against them. The burgundy tie was tucked neatly under the vest as Otabek took a second to put two fingers behind the collar of the shirt and tug at it ever so slightly to adjust it.

Yuri’s eyes continued to wander and take it all in.

The shirt was tucked into the black pants he wore. The pants themselves hugged Otabek’s legs ever so slightly that you could tell when he would shift the weight on his legs, watching the way his thigh muscles moved under the sleek fabric. Yuri had to look away, lewd thoughts slipping into his mind the second he had spotted the outline of Otabek’s dick in his pants. Sweet jesus, he was hu-

“Yuri? Are you okay?” Otabek asked, stepping off the small platform he had been standing on and walking up to Yuri who quickly nodded.

“Yeah. Yeah I’m good, Mr. Mikhailov did a good job. That one is perfect for you.” Yuri said, trying to desperately hide the blush he could feel burning on his cheeks. He looked back up at Otabek, mentally cursing at himself as the other smiled.

“Looks pretty nice on me, I have to agree.” Otabek said, taking off the jacket carefully. “But it’s not functional for me. I need somewhere to keep my gun hidden.”

“Already on it.” Mr. Mikhailov said as he appeared back in the room, taking the jacket from him. “I already knew what you were to Yuri, we take measures here to insure that all Plisetsky bodyguards are well equipped with weapon hiding spots in their evening wear.”

Mr. Mikhailov disappeared from the room once more as Yuri stood looking at himself in the mirror. Otabek watched him, watching the way he flipped his hair over his shoulder and posed as he took a few pictures.

“We should go clubbing.” Yuri said, tapping away on his phone as he effortlessly stepped off the platform, his heels clicking on the marble floor. Otabek watched Yuri as he pocketed his phone and looked up at his bodyguard. “I love clubbing and I haven’t gone in a while.”

“You do it often?” Otabek asked as he untucked his shirt and then his ties, unbuttoning the vest.

“Generally, yes. I’m a lot of fun at clubs. You’ll just have to learn how to keep an eye on me there. Can you keep up with me... _old man_?” Yuri teased as he started walking out of the room. He paused in the door frame, looking over his shoulder at Otabek who looked slightly stunned by both his words as well as just the view of him walking away like the diva he was.

“I’ll accept that challenge, but I’m not much older than you.” Otabek said, smiling slightly.

Yuri smiled, half biting down on his bottom lip as his eyes shined with a ferocity that made Otabek’s heart pound loudly in his chest and his head spin.

“Good. Then we’ll go out tomorrow night then.” Yuri said before disappearing from the doorway.

Otabek stood there, his hand on his tie as he loosened it and turned to face the mirror. His cheeks were red and he most _definitely_ had a boner that strained against the tight pants he was wearing. Fuck Yuri but goddamn that boy made him think things that should be illegal. He was looking forward to going clubbing with him the next night. He was mainly looking forward to the outfit he would wear and the way he would dance.

Otabek wanted to watch the way Yuri’s hips would sway, the way his body would move to the loud rhythms pulsing through a club full of people. Would he dance with Otabek or would he dance with someone else? Would Yuri drink just a little too much and let his guard down long enough to really let Otabek see him?

Otabek closed his eyes, taking a couple deep breathes before he disappeared into the dressing room to change back into his clothes. If he wasn’t out in public with Yuri right now he’d most definitely be masturbating to the lewd thoughts of the way Yuri’s body could move against his, the lewd things he would say to the blonde and the way Yuri would look, the sounds he would make.

Otabek had to stop himself, leaning his forehead against the cold wall of the dressing room.

“You’ve fallen too hard for him, Otabek. You _need_ to pull yourself back…” He said to himself quietly, slapping his cheeks lightly to will away the thoughts. “You’re just his bodyguard. You’re just his bodyguard. You’re just….his bodyguard.”


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOW okay you guys hello I'm back and I'm SO SORRY that this is late. School, no motivation or inspiration has been a killer but I hope this 3.1k worded chapter can make up a little for the wait. I must admit this isn't my best writing but I hope you at least somewhat enjoy it. As always, you can find me on tumblr @ittybittykozume and I'll be answering questions about the fic for the next few days if you guys have any! Thank you guys so much for being patient and leaving such kind and amazing comments on this fic! I love you guys so much!

“Can we go back?” Yuri asked as he sat at the counter, sipping on a mimosa he’d made himself that morning. Mila was sitting at the table with Georgi, both talking quietly about something Nikolai had pulled them into his office about earlier, and Otabek was now standing across the counter from Yuri. Otabek raised an eyebrow quizzically at Yuri’s words.

“Go back where?” Otabek asked as he leaned on the counter, watching the blonde take a long sip of his drink.

“To the beach. The one you took me to when we first rented the motorcycle.” Yuri said, keeping his lips pressed ever so slightly against the rim of his glass.

Out of the corner of his eye, Yuri could see Mila and Georgi watching him and Otabek, a stupid smile on Mila’s face.

“If you want to, we can but you said you wanted to go clubbing tonight, remember?” Otabek said as he took the empty glass from Yuri’s hands and set it in the sink before putting away the bottle of orange juice and placing the cork back in the champagne bottle. Yuri nodded as he tossed his hair over his shoulder and pushed himself away from the counter.

“I remember, we can just do both. Clubbing isn’t fun until nighttime anyway..” Yuri said as he disappeared around the corner of the kitchen cabinets, making his way towards his room.

Just then Potya sauntered out of Yuri’s room, passing him in the hall as she made her way into the kitchen to nuzzle her face against Otabek’s leg. Otabek looked down at her, smiling as he bend down and picked her up.

“She usually hates everyone else but Yuri…” Georgi commented as he and Mila watched Otabek scratch under Potya’s neck as she purred loudly.

“She bit me once and ever since then she’s been nothing but sweet to me.” Otabek said, giving the cat a small kiss on the head before setting her back on the ground. Mila was now up and out of her chair, throwing her arms around Otabek.

“Soooo…” Mila drew out, smiling widely as she looked at Otabek. “You two going back to the beach? Anything special you gonna do? Huh?”

Otabek smiled politely, letting a small laugh pass his lips.

“Probably not, don’t want to tired the kid out before we go to the club he’s been talking about for what feels like weeks now…” He said, Mila still hanging off his shoulder.

“He loves going there. In his earlier teen years he’d run off there a lot, sneaking out when his bodyguards weren’t paying attention. He’d get really fucked up and by the time Georgi and I found him he was higher than a fucking kite or already puking rainbows on the sidewalk, sometimes even both.” Mila said as she let go of Otabek and rolled up her sleeves to start washing the dishes.

“Do I have to worry about that still?” Otabek asked, glancing from Mila to Georgi.

“I’d say no.” Georgi said as he stood up, pushing all the chairs in around the table. “Since you’ve come around you seem to have _tamed_ the wild kitten.”

Otabek couldn’t help the blush that crept up on his cheeks. They all stopped talking when Yuri came back into the kitchen dressed in a pair of white washed jeans that hugged his legs tightly accompanying a slightly oversized hoodie, one of Otabek’s hoodie’s to be exact.

“What are you guys talking about?” Yuri asked, noticing the way they had all become quiet the second he came into the room.

“Just about the club you like going to,” Mila said, removing her arms from around Otabek as Georgi slipped out of the kitchen. “Have fun at the beach!” She quickly followed Georgi, disappearing into the hall as Yuri raised an eyebrow at Otabek who quickly changed the subject.

“Let’s get going so we have time to be there before having to come back to get ready to go out tonight,” Otabek said as he grabbed his keys off the counter and headed towards the front door, Yuri following close behind.

The ride there was nothing special, just the same as always. The buildings and people blurring together as they flew by, the city turning into the countryside, and the countryside opening to the ocean.

Otabek parked in the same almost-always empty parking lot in the same small, almost-always asleep town. Both placing their helmets on the bike, Yuri once again went ahead of Otabek towards the beach. Kicking off his shoes and rolling up his pants, Yuri glanced back at the other before jogging down to where the water lapped quietly onto the sand.

Yuri crouched down, reaching his hands out until the small waves just barely skimmed under his fingertips just enough for him to feel the frigid water.

Otabek had taken off his shoes as well, following suit in rolling up his pants before he went to stand behind Yuri. He watched the other silently, smiling softly to himself as he watched the way Yuri dug his fingers into the wet sand and let the waves continue to wash over his hands.

“You really like coming here, don’t you?” Otabek asked before moving to crouch down next to Yuri, copying him and putting his fingers into the sand as another small wave lapped at their fingers.

Yuri nodded, pulling up a handful of sand and watching the way it seemed to drip from his hands and melt back into where he had pulled it up from.

“It’s nice here. There’s nothing happening, it’s quiet and no one here expects you to _be_ or _not_ to be something…” Yuri said absentmindedly as he stared out at the large expanse of water before him, letting the rest of the wet sand slide out of his hands before sticking them back in the water.

“I guess that’s true.” Otabek said softly, stealing a longing glance at the other before quickly turning his face away to watch the seagulls that circled above. Yuri stood up after a minute and started walking a little ways out into the water. He stopped when the water was just above his ankles, a few inches below where his pants were rolled up too.

“Cold?” Otabek asked, standing up as he stuffed his hands in his pockets and watching the way the ocean breeze blew Yuri’s hair ever so gently causing it to look as if it was floating in water. Yuri looked back at Otabek over his shoulder.

“Not really, just have to get used to it.” Yuri said, brushing some stray hairs behind his ear so that they would stop getting in his face. Otabek waded out into the water until he reached Yuri before he scooped the blond up into his arms and tilted him down towards the water. Yuri yelped loudly, clinging to Otabek tightly.

“No no no _no no_ ! Otabek _stop_! Don’t get me wet!” Yuri yelled as Otabek laughed, dipping Yuri lower towards the water until he was a few inches away before Otabek pulled him back upright and set him down. 

Yuri pouted as he slapped Otabek a couple times on the arm.

“Asshole..” Yuri muttered, crossing his arms over his chest as he turned and walked back up onto the beach. He made sure to hide the blush creeping up on his cheeks as he turned back to watch Otabek follow him.

“Alright Plisetsky, ready to head back so you can shower and get all pretty for tonight?” Otabek asked, looking down at the blond who glared at him a second longer before dropping the pout and nodding.

“Yeah I guess so, it’ll take me awhile to get ready anyway.” Yuri said as he started walking back to the parking lot after they both washed the sand of their feet and put their shoes back on.

 

* * *

 

“Remember to keep him in eyesight the whole time, limit his drinking or you’ll be cleaning up after that all night and I’m _not_ helping, and try to not let him get high because sometimes he’s really loud and irritating after he smokes.” Mila rambled on, clinging to Otabek’s back like a koala as he moved about the kitchen putting away some of the bottle Yuri had brought out earlier to “pre-game” as Yuri liked to call it. 

“Okay, got it. Eyesight, limiting drinks, no smoking.” Otabek repeated as he closed the cabinet. Yuri appeared in the doorway of the kitchen, fixing his earring as he walked up to the counter. His heels clicked on the marble flooring, echoing through the kitchen and even just a bit down the hall.

“Mila get off.” Yuri said sharply, flicking his hair over his shoulder as he watched her. Mila smiled, unwrapping her arms and legs from around Otabek as she stood up.

“Fiesty little kitten.” Mila commented, quickly darting out of the kitchen to miss the fork that was sent flying in her direction.

“Come on Yuri, don’t throw things.” Otabek said, picking the fork up off the floor and placing it in the sink. Yuri made a face, mocking Otabek but quickly dropped it when the other turned back around to look at him.

Yuri smiled, holding his arms out as he did a little spin for Otabek. He was wearing a pair of ripped jeans with black fishnets underneath that showed through the holes and rose just a little over his hips. His shirt was a deep green cropped hoodie that stopped a few inches above his bellybutton and around his neck he wore a plain black collar with a single rhinestone placed in the center. As for his shoes, he was wearing his favorite pair of black Miu Miu heels with fur adorning the top.

Otabek smiled, clapping as Yuri smiled and curtsied teasingly. Yuri pointed at Otabek.

“Now you, spin for me _Mr. Altin_.” Yuri said, smirking at the small blush that rose up onto Otabek’s cheeks. 

Otabek smiled as he sheepishly held his arms out, spinning for Yuri. He was wearing a black button up that matched his black pants and a pair of nice black shoe usually reserved for dinners and elegant outings. Over his shirt he wore a dark maroon blazer left open and the sleeves rolled up just under his elbows, one of his tattoos showing on his lower left arm.

Yuri pursed his lips together, walking up to Otabek and undoing a few buttons on his shirt.

“Hey Yuri-” Otabek tried to protest but Yuri glared up at him.

“Loosen up, _Beka_. You’re going to a club to have fun, not a business meeting.” Yuri said before snatching the keys from Otabek’s pocket. “Let’s go!”

Otabek sighed as he followed Yuri outside, both putting their helmets on and mounting the bike before heading off into the city nightlife.

 

* * *

 

The second Otabek had agreed to go clubbing with the kitten he knew it was a bad idea. It was also a bad idea to be calling Yuri “kitten” in his head because, sooner or later, it might slip out and he’d never hear the end of it from Yuri.

Otabek followed close behind the blonde as they walked down the dimly lit sidewalk together until they were bathed in a red fluorescent light, standing outside an all-too-well-known club. The obnoxiously bright sign on the building with blacked out windows read “Intoxicated”. From outside you could hear the base of the music blaring inside, beckoning passersby to come in and lose themselves to the music. Yuri smiled wickedly as he glanced up at the two large bouncers guarding the doorway before the stepped away from the doors and pushed them open for him and Otabek.

Yuri blew both bouncers a kiss before he sauntered past them, flipping his hair over his shoulder as he was swallowed by the darkness of the club and the mass of people moving to the music. Otabek quickly followed after him, catching up to him quickly and grabbing his wrist.

Yuri looked over his shoulder, his glossy pink lips stretching into a smile before he turned back around and pulled his bodyguard with him deeper into the crowd.

Making their way to a set of stairs blocked off by the oh-so-cliche red velvet rope, Yuri waved flirtatiously at the bouncer standing there who hurriedly unhooked the rope and let them pass. Yuri made his way up the stairs with Otabek at his heels. As they reached the top of the stairs it opened up to a lounge and dancefloor. Off to the right there was a bar and to the left the wall was lined with couches and chair, some taken and some vacant.

Yuri let go of Otabek’s hand as he made his way over to the bar, folding his arms and leaning on the counter to smile sweetly at the bartender.

“Well hello there, little kitten Plisetsky. Haven’t seen your face around here in awhile.” The bartender said as he set a few empty glasses down on the counter.

“Ah yes, well things have been busy for me, Chris. But I can’t stay away from here forever.” Yuri said with a smirk. Chris smiled before he set a finished drink in front of the blond just as Otabek appeared at his side.

“One White Russian, on me.” Chris said, winking at Yuri before turning to Otabek.

“Otabek, this is a long time clubbing friend and my favorite bartender Chris. Chris, this is my newest bodyguard Otabek.” Yuri said, taking a sip of his drink with a satisfied hum that could be barely heard over the loud music. Chris smiled, shaking Otabek’s hand firmly.

“Nice to meet you, Otabek. What can I make for you?” Chris asked, pulling up a clean, empty glass.

“Just a shot of tequila for now, thank you.” Otabek said, nodding in thanks as the shot was set before him and he downed it quickly. Yuri was still sipping on his drink as his eyes scanned the people on the dancefloor in front of him.

Otabek watched the way Yuri licked his lips before setting his glass down on the counter and smiled up at Otabek before making his way out onto the dance floor. He swayed his hips to the music, motioning for Otabek to come with him. Saying a silent prayer and sighing reluctantly, Otabek followed.

Yuri smiled, his cheeks already flushed slightly pink from the alcohol regardless of the little bit he had had. He took Otabek’s hand, spinning himself and then pressing his back against Otabek’s chest as he moved to the music.

Otabek was stunned and was about to pull away but what was really the harm in letting Yuri dance with him? He watched the back of Yuri’s head before meeting his eyes as the other glanced back at him with a smirk that tugged at his heart as well as his cock.

 _And that is why this isn’t a good idea_ , Otabek thought to himself but any remaining thought that lingered seemed to disappear as Yuri’s hands snaked up Otabek’s neck and into his hair as they continued to move their hips to the rhythm of the music that drowned out any other sound.

By now Yuri had turned around to face Otabek, a hand in the taller man’s hair as he pressed close to his bodyguard. Yuri’s perfume seemed to be the only scent, masking the strong scent of alcohol and other strong perfumes of the women around him.

Otabek dared to look into Yuri’s dark eyes, half lidded and staring back at him. This was dangerous, he knew that and he’d tried hard to not let Yuri get that close but how could he refuse those beautiful eyes and pouty lips.

Yuri’s tongue darted out over his lips, wetting them slightly before he turned around again and pressed back up against Otabek. Otabek took that moment to place his hands on Yuri’s sides, his fingers pressing lightly into the blond’s exposed skin which earned him the immense pleasure of Yuri grinding his ass just a little harder over his erection that strained against his jeans. He stifled a moan, biting down on his lip as he hesitantly moved his hands a little lower to hold the other’s hips.

Yuri reached back to put his hand on the back of Otabek’s head, threading his fingers into his undercut that had grown quite a bit in the past few weeks. Otabek obediently moved his head down for Yuri until his he could hear the other’s words.

“You’re such a tease _, Beka_ …” Yuri said, just loud enough for Otabek to hear him over the music before the music one again drowned out the other’s words.

“I could say the same to you, _kitten_ …” Otabek said, his lips pressed to Yuri’s ear so he could hear him clearly. He knew that he was most definitely overstepping here, crossing a line he never should’ve but he couldn’t come back now. Not from his words or his actions. Nothing could bring him back from what he wanted, from what he felt he needed.

The rest of the night was lost to Yuri with drinks, dancing, and Otabek wishing like hell that things were different between them. Otabek watched through the rest of the night, choosing to stand at the bar talking with Chris as he kept an eye on Yuri with silent jealousy at the other men that danced with, who he wished was, his kitten.

“You’ve got it bad for him, don’t ya’?” Chris asked, sliding over a shot glass full of amber liquid. Otabek downed it quickly, passing it back before glancing back at Yuri.

“He’s like a drug..” Otabek said, chewing on the inside of his cheek.

“A lot of people say that, but don’t get addicted…” Chris said, leaning on the bar top. “Even those who get a small taste are addicted and addicts who suffer withdrawals can go _crazy_ …” He shrugged, pursing his lips together.

Otabek sighed as he closed his eyes, pinching the bridge of his nose.

“There’s no way in hell I can get out of it now, it’s too late for that.” Otabek said, turning back to look at Chris who was just smiling at him in a rather sincere way.

“Maybe things will be different for you.” Chris said. Otabek opened his mouth to say something until he felt hands on his shoulder and a warm cheek on his back. He turned around to look at Yuri who was panting slightly, a smile on his lips and a hazy look in his eyes.

“B-Beka, let’s go home. ’m tired and I want you t’sleep with me..” Yuri whined, pouting and pressing his hands to Otabek’s chest. Otabek could feel his chest tighten, licking his lips as he felt his whole mouth go dry.

“Let’s go, you hellcat…” Otabek murmured, brushing Yuri’s slightly sweaty hair away from his cheek all while Yuri smiled, his eyes closed and his hands sinking ever so slowly down Otabek’s chest.

 


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOW OOPS yeah I didn't mean to wait this long to update but I'm trying to keep up my motivation to finish this! I hope this chapter isn't too bad, it honestly felt really rushed in my opinion so I'll try to do better on the next chapter! As always come bug me on tumblr (@ittybittykozume) or Instagram (@ittybittyoppai) or even twitter (@ittybittykozume) Leave a comment telling me your thoughts, opinions, questions, or even ideas!

Otabek had called one of the family drivers to come pick them up, opting to leave his motorcycle in the parking lot overnight and make sure Yuri would be okay on the car ride back to the house. He had wrapped his arm around Yuri’s waist to keep him on his feet as he guided the stumbling blonde out of the club and gently helped him into the car.

Yuri giggled as he crawled into the seat, his head lolling to the side as he watched Otabek climb into the car and close the door, sitting down next to him.

“Buckle up, Yura..” Otabek said softly, reaching over for Yuri’s seat belt and buckling him in before buckling himself in after. Yuri’s eyes wandered, not able to focus on one set thing but he kept looking at Otabek with a smile and a drunk glow to his cheeks. 

“‘m tired…” Yuri said through a yawn as he slumped down in his seat, falling to the side so his head leaned on Otabek’s shoulder. He giggled softly as he reached up, tugging on the collar of Otabek’s shirt trying to pull him down closer with an annoyed whine. “Closer, come closer.”

Otabek huffed softly but did as Yuri asked, leaning closer until Yuri’s lips brushed against his ear.

“Beka, why don’t y-” Yuri was cut off as the driver cleared his throat loudly, Otabek quickly sitting up in his seat as he turned his head away. 

“We’ve arrived, do you need any help with getting the young Plisetsky into the house?” The driver asked, glancing at Yuri who was staring back at the driver with a less than steady gaze.

“Um, no. No I have it under control, thank you.” Otabek said as he quickly unbuckled himself as well as Yuri before pulling the rather limp blonde from him seat. “Stand, Yuri.” He put the other on his feet, letting go of him for a second to close the car door before quickly wrapping his arm around Yuri’s waist just like before.

They quietly entered the house, the only sound was a quiet ‘welcome back’ from one of the guards who opened the doors for them and then the sound of Yuri’s heels on the marble floors. Yuri had his eyes closed as he leaned most of weight on Otabek who finally gave up trying to support him and just picked him up. Yuri let out a rather loud groan, letting himself be dead weight in the other’s arms.

“Christ, Yura why do you have to do that?” Otabek muttered as he walked into the blonde’s bedroom, setting him down gently on the bed. “Stay right here. I’m going to get you water, I’ll be right back.” He left the room, sighing as he walked into the kitchen while unbuttoning the top two buttons on his shirt. He looked up noticing Mila standing there with a glass already full of water in her hand which she was holding out for him.

“Crazy night?” She asked, smiling softly. The only light on in the kitchen was casting long shadows over her face but her smile always reached her eyes when speaking fondly to Otabek. He nodded as he took the glass, thanking her.

“I’ll tell you more about it tomorrow.” Otabek promised before he went back to Yuri’s room. He stopped in the doorway of Yuri’s room, watching the blonde roll about on the bed trying to take his hoodie off. Otabek couldn’t help but chuckled to himself as he set the glass down and walked over to the side of the bed.

“Stop struggling and I’ll help you.” Otabek said, grabbing the sleeves of the hoodie and pulling it off in one fell swoop. Yuri looked up at Otabek, his hair sticking out in all directions and a stunned look on his face. Otabek gave him a soft smile before kneeling on the floor as he started undoing the straps on Yuri’s heels, gently taking them off and setting them on the floor. 

Yuri sat up, leaning on his elbows as he watched Otabek. Otabek glanced up at Yuri, raising an eyebrow questioningly.

“I didn’t get to ask you a question in the car.” Yuri said with a pout. Otabek nodded slightly, staying where he was kneeling on the floor as he watched Yuri start to wriggle out of his jeans but leaving his fishnets behind. Otabek cleared his throat quietly, turning his head away both out of respect and embarrassment. “Look at me.”

It wasn’t a question, it wasn’t a simple statement. It was a command. Otabek hesitated before looking up at Yuri, trying to keep his eyes from wandering to the pair of black lace underwear he wore under his fishnets. 

“Do you not like me?” Yuri asked softly, his voice breaking ever so slightly. He crawled forward on the bed until he was leaning on the edge, looking at Otabek with wide eyes. “Beka, why don’t you look at me? Why don’t you like me?”   
“Yura- _ Yuri, _ you’re drunk. You should sleep.” Otabek said, quickly standing and reaching to pull back the covers on the bed. Yuri reached out grabbing the other’s wrist tightly with both his hands. 

“Otabek, why won’t you tell me?” Yuri asked, tears escaping his eyes and falling down his cheeks. Otabek cursed to himself quietly as he reached to wipe away the blonde’s tears, frowning.

“Yura, please.” Otabek whispered, cupping Yuri’s face in his hands gently as he brought their foreheads together. He heard Yuri hiccup softly as he cried which only made Otabek feel worse. “Please,  _ please _ don’t cry…”

Yuri shook his head as he pulled away from Otabek’s hands. Otabek didn’t want to see, didn’t want to look up into Yuri’s eyes but he did anyway. Through a drunken haze, those green eyes he had seemed to know so well held a foreign pain in them only muddled by the alcohol. 

“ _ Beka… _ ” Yuri cried quietly, sinking back into the pile of pillows on his bed as he looked at Otabek with a manner of betrayal. 

No,  _ no _ this isn’t what he wanted. This isn’t how Otabek wanted things to go. He felt responsible for hurting the blonde. He groaned softly as he ran his hands through his hair, looking at the floor before he went over to the door. He closed it, locking it quietly before going back over to Yuri and climbing onto the bed.

Otabek moved to sit on his knees in front of Yuri, reaching forwards to gently grab the blonde’s hands and pull them down from his face.

“Yura, look at me.” Otabek said softly, watching the way Yuri’s eyelashes caught tears on them as he opened his eyes to look up at Otabek. Otabek opened his mouth to say more, but what more could he say?  _ “Fuck _ , Yura…”

Otabek leaned forward, closing the space between them as he pressed his lips to Yuri’s softly. He let go of Yuri’s wrists, opting to cup the other’s face in his hands as Yuri kissed him back deftly. The salty taste of Yuri’s tears mixed on their lips, reminding Otabek that he’d been the one to cause those tears. 

Otabek pulled back before leaning his forehead against Yuri’s to look into his eyes. Yuri’s eyes fluttered open, looking up at Otabek with a soft blush dusting his cheeks.

“Get some sleep, Yura…” Otabek whispered, placing a soft kiss to Yuri’s forehead before tucking the other in under the comforter. He left the room quietly, closing the door behind himself as he went back to the kitchen. 

Mila was gone but the single light over the sink was still on and a bottle of whiskey sat on the counter along with a clean, empty lowball glass. Otabek sighed as he grabbed the bottle, screwing off the cap and filling the glass. With a sigh, he downed it quickly with a hiss as the alcohol burned it’s way down his throat. Setting the glass down quickly, he stared at the countertop under his fingers. What the fuck had he done? Would Yuri even remember it tomorrow? He couldn’t possibly, he was too drunk or at least, Otabek hoped he was.

It wasn’t that Otabek didn’t want Yuri to know, but it was exactly that. He felt it would ruin everything for him. He worried he’d start making rash decisions in dire situations that caused more harm than good just because of his feelings. He couldn’t let that happen.

Otabek downed two more glass of whiskey before putting the bottle away and setting the glass in the sink. He made his way to his room which happened to be right next to Yuri’s. It’s not that Otabek didn’t have his own apartment or anything, Nikolai had been kind enough to set up a room for Otabek to stay in on nights he was on duty or just happened to be around that he could stay in. Stripping off his clothes, he threw on a pair of sweatpants and a loose black shirt before laying down on his bed. He groaned softly as he ran both his hands down his face, staring up at the ceiling.  _ Fuck it, Otabek. You already kissed the poor, drunk kitten. Why not just get off to the thought of him as well _ . 

It was meant to be a joke but the rest of his body had other ideas. He could feel his cock already start to strain against his sweatpants as he replayed images in his mind of the way Yuri looked when he was dancing. He felt guilty, felt bad for thinking of the blonde with such dirty intentions but the need for pleasure seemed to override receding guilt.  

Otabek let out a sigh through gritted teeth as he leaned his head back on his pillow, hesitating before shoving his hand down his sweatpants to wrap around his cock. He let out a quiet hiss as he stroked himself, thinking of the way Yuri moved when he danced, imagining how it would feel if he danced up against Otabek. 

Yuri was destroying him from the inside out. Otabek would be lying if he said it was only a small infatuation with the blonde because it was so much more. The way Yuri’s eyes caught the light either from the sun or a blinding neon club sign. The way he spoke about those he thought fondly of and only let himself be so soft around Otabek. He noticed the small things about Yuri and thought about them often. But right now Otabek would give anything to see the blonde in his panties and fishnets laying in his bed with him with his hands around Otabek’s cock. 

“ _ Fuck, Yura _ …” Otabek groaned, stroking himself faster as his toes curled and he dug his free hand into his hair. He thought of the way Yuri’s glossy, pink lips would look wrapped around his cock. The way Yuri would look below him as Otabek fucked into him, strands of his long golden hair encircling his head like a halo as he panted and whined, mewling and calling Otabek’s name. He thought of the way Yuri’s face would look as he came, the way he’d blush so darkly and cling to Otabek as the other finished as well.

This all sent Otabek over the edge as he came into his hand, trying to suppress the loud moan that threatened to spill from his lips. He panted heavily as he laid back, staring up at the ceiling as he took a minute to come down from his orgasm. Sitting up, he went into the bathroom to wash his hands as well as change his sweatpants just incase. As he walked out of the small bathroom he heard a light knock on his door. He frowned slightly as he walked over, opening it and standing back with a confused look on his face.

“Yuri, you’re supposed to be asleep.” Otabek said, clearing his throat softly as he nervously ran a hand through his hair. Had Yuri heard him? He hoped to fucking god that he hadn’t. Yuri didn’t say anything as he brushed past Otabek, going over to the bed. The blonde had finally taken off his fishnets and put on a rather big hoodie but it didn’t look like he was wearing any form of pants.

Otabek watched as Yuri climbed wordlessly onto the bed and curled up, pulling the comforter over himself. Otabek was stunned for a second but closed the door quietly, going over to the bed and sitting down as he looked at Yuri. Yuri cracked his eyes open slightly, looking up at the other.

“Stop staring and just get in bed.” Yuri said, his voice heavy with sleep. Otabek let out a tiny hum as he got under the covers, watching quizzically as Yuri started to move about until he was curled up close to Otabek’s side with his head on the other’s chest. 

Otabek hoped Yuri would fall back asleep quickly but apparently that would be asking for too much. He glanced down at the other, noticing the way Yuri stared at the window across the room from them. He had most definitely sobered up by now, there was no doubt.

“What’s on your mind, Yura?” Otabek asked, his voice barely above a whisper as he reached down to run a hand through Yuri’s hair. Yuri’s gaze faltered before it returned to the same spot he’d been so fixated on.

“Do you think my parents would’ve been proud of me?” Yuri whispered, his bottom lip quivering slightly before he sucked it in to hold it between his teeth. Otabek opened his mouth but closed it just as quickly, pulling Yuri into his arms and holding him close.

“Of course they would’ve been. They would be so fucking proud of you.” Otabek whispered into Yuri’s hair, placing a gentle, lingering kiss on the crown of his head. “There’s no doubt about it…”

Otabek felt Yuri start to shake in his arms as the smaller boy curled up more onto him. Drunk tears were one thing, but sober tears were harder to witness. A strangled sob escaped Yuri’s lips as he buried his face against Otabek’s neck, grabbing onto his shirt tightly. Otabek could only keep his arms wrapped Yuri, rubbing slow circles against his back to try and calm him.

Otabek pressed his lips just below Yuri’s ear as he started to sing softly the lullaby he’d sung to the blonde what felt like ages ago.

The first time Otabek had sung it from him, Yuri had seemed to like it and it really had calmed him. As he sang his lips brushed gently over Yuri’s skin as he continued to rub circles on the other’s back. Slowly, Yuri stopped shaking, stopped crying and seemed to melt in Otabek’s arm.

Otabek stopped singing, taking a second to look at the angel asleep in his arms. Even with the tear tracks down his cheeks and his slightly puffy eyes, Yuri was still the most beautiful person Otabek had ever seen and nothing would ever change that. 

“They would’ve been so  _ so  _ proud of you, Yura. Just like I am…” Otabek whispered, gently laying Yuri back down on the mattress and covering both in the comforter, pulling Yuri close to his chest. He had a _lot_ to tell Mila tomorrow.

 


End file.
